My Eternal Love
by FoxieFirefly
Summary: Inuyasha & Sesshomaru were lovers/mates during the feudal times but a deadly attack causes both of them to end their young lives tragically. Now five hundred years later they are reincarnated into the future of the modern times.Yaoi warningxInucestAUxOOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

**Summery**: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were lovers and mates during the feudal times but a deadly attack causes both of them to end their young lives tragically. Now five hundred years later they are reincarnated into the future of the modern times. Will these two kindred spirits find their way back into the arms of their true soul mate? Yaoi Warning. OOC X AU X INUCEST

**Chapter 1**

The warm summer breeze of the dark evening sky brushed away at the long pale white hair of the golden eyed young soul standing on the castle balcony. Red crimson robes of impeccable silk clung to his body, given to him as a gift from his one and only true love. Around his neck he wore a jeweled promise woven together with the purest of onyx ore and sharp diamond shards.

The stars above winked in his eyes, envious of all the happiness swelling inside of his chest at the thought of his beloved. Never had he thought three hundred years ago but he'd be mated and loved by the one who claimed to despise his very existence.

And now, as he twisted the enchanting necklace between his claws, he still felt that this was all a mere dream. After the countless battles during his life and struggles of a rough past, it felt so great to be able to settle into a more mirthful way of living. No one would've ever been able to convince him long ago that life could be this grand. Especially with this particular person.

"Inuyasha?" Called a smooth deep voice from behind. "Is something the matter Love? You're out rather late."

Said hanyou kept his back to the sultry voiced beauty, keeping his own tone mellow. "I was... just looking at the stars tonight."

The tall presence walked onto the balcony, stepping up close behind him. "What do you see?" Two long arms encircled his torso pulling him into the protective security of his lover.

The hanyou prince lend back against the strong support, smiling to himself. "I see an endless sky of possibilities awaiting the two of us."

"Hmm is that all?" Came the nuzzling question against the downy ear flap, flickering from the tingle of warm breath.

"Maybe... Tell me what do you see?'

The dashingly handsome demon lord chuckled. "I see the shimmering heavens smiling down upon our happiness, in contrast to your radiate beauty."

"Hn, a poetic flirt as always."

"Only when simple words aren't enough to describe how I feel for you." The older soul turned around his beloved sibling, to stare into his angelic features and marveling at the golden orbs so similar to his own. Beautiful wasn't a word that could do his mate justice. He was more of a divine magnificence that was far too lovely for this world.

He hated that it took him so long to realize his true feelings but was happy he'd could to terms with them eventually. Since choosing to take Inuyasha as his mate, he'd never been more joyous then when he was in his enchanting presence. The way the wind would carry his long milky flow of tresses around his perfectly unblemished honey peach skin, gave him an almost fairy tale appearance.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He mumbled cupping the side of Inuyasha's baby smooth cheek, rubbing his thumb along the edge.

Inuyasha smiled, leaning into the caress. "You fool. You just told me a second ago."

"Well I will tell you once more. You are a true alluring beauty in my eyes."

The hanyou chuckled, then his face saddened, his eyes becoming half lidded. "How long will you be gone for?" He asked quietly.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Only for a few days. I promise to finish as fast as I am able, so that I may return to you in a hurry." His thumb stretched over the soft skin, already missing the feel of it under his finger.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Inuyasha bowed his head to hide the frightened doubt in his eyes. "Isn't there another way to avoid this? What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen to me little brother. I will be fine."

"But Sesshomaru I have a really bad feeling about this." Inuyasha lifted his hand to cover over the larger one nestling against his cheek. "I would feel better if you stayed here with me instead of having to go and do this."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru pulled the hanyou against his chest, tucking his head under his chin. "If it is the only way I can ensure your safety then I shall do it. And do it a million more times if necessary to make sure you are forever unharmed." His claws combed through the long fluffy hair in lengthy strokes, twisting them between his digits. "I only wish for us to live in peace and that cannot be until this battle is over. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha nodded his head against the warmth of his brother, wrapping his arms tightly around his love, afraid to let go. "Do you promise to return to me? No matter what, you will come back?" He whispered burying his face into the silky robes, inhaling the sweet scent of rich earth and old spice. The scent would forever and always be stored in his mind.

Sesshomaru tilted the youth's chin up to stare into the big wide eyes of fiery spirit. "I will come back to you. No matter what happens, I will return to you."

Inuyasha nodded his head, his throat becoming tight with emotion. "I know you will." He murmured.

Then Sesshomaru lend down to lovingly press his lips to Inuyasha's in a soft kiss. Although the kiss was sweet and gentle, the tenderness of it strung the back his eyes. His mind was filled with anguish and worry for his mate's safety. He couldn't help but feel helpless that his brother was doing this all for his sake. It just wasn't fair.

Sesshomaru lifted his head littering tiny butterfly pecks along the curved jaw line. "Remember my kiss." He mumbled traveling further down to his neck. "Remember my touch." His hands began to undo the ties of the crimson robs clad to his body. "Remember the way I whisper your name." The robes and white under layers were pushed away from his shoulders to pool around his feet. The bow on around the hakama were undone, letting the remaining cloth fall to join the rest of his garments.

Sesshomaru stepped back to admire the dazzlingly loveliness of his mate's nude body, glowing against the pale moonlight. His eyes were so intense and predatory, Inuyasha couldn't help but turn his head away. But his chin was returned back to his brother's sights. "And remember that I love you."

And that declaration of adoration released the tears being held in. "I love you too Sesshomaru." Inuyasha allowed himself to be escorted back inside of their chambers for his mate to ravish his body with tender loving... possibly for the last time...

Sesshomaru lend his mate to their immeasurable sized canopy bedding, gently laying him down on the surface. His eyes stayed focused on Inuyasha's as he removed his obi from his waist, dropping it to the floor. Then the ties of his kimono were untied, sliding down to the floor. Finally the pale colored hakama were unfastened and released from around those narrow muscular hips to join the rest of the clothing on the floor.

Inuyasha watched nervously as Sesshomaru walked to the bed and crawled on his fours toward his prey. His ears flattened against his skull as his Alpha came closer andc loser until positioning himself over his body between his legs. The hanyou gulped, his breathing coming in heated pants as the feel of flesh against flesh tingled all around him.

"Sesshomaru." He called softly wanting to feel more of him.

The elder brother was only happy to oblige his lover lending down to capture his lips between his, while his claws trailed over his well toned chest, going further down until reaching it's intended prize. Those long fingers grasped around the swollen member to stroke and tease it to it's fullness.

"Ohhh Sesshomaru..." Moaned the squirming hanyou. "Please..."

The begging only encourage Sesshomaru to stroke his mate's erection faster to give him his release before his own. He would be sure that the boy received his relief before he did.

Inuyasha's face flushed from the intimate touch, as his hips reached up to meet each tug of his mate's hand. The sharpness of the sensations shooting up his back where unreal. He loved when Sesshomaru would so skillfully stroke him in only the way he knew his body. "Oh Sesshomaru... I... I'm...Uhhhhh..." His back arched in his release, crying out his climax streaming it on Sesshomaru's hand. He fell back against the pain sweaty and relaxed.

Sesshomaru licked his fingers, then went back down to the hanyou's lower half but this time to nimbly push in his two fingers deep inside of his hole. Inuyasha flinched against the discomfort, but immediately relaxed to the touch. The fingers went inside, deeper and deeper performing a scissor motion for a wider opening. When the hanyou began to thrust back against the fingers, Sesshomaru knew that he was well prepared.

His hips readied at the entry way, rubbing his thickness at the treasure of his mate. Inuyasha looked up at his brother, his eyes full of so much trust and love. Then he braced himself as the length of his king began to enter inside of him slowly, drawing back a bit to push in further inside. The motion continued on until he was sheath all the way in up to the base. "Ahhh littler brother." The daiyoukai moaned from the tight heat of his sibling encasing his member so firmly.

"Please brother... move." Pleaded the willing hanyou from below.

As asked, Sesshomaru began to thrust his erection inside the taut body, looping an arm under Inuyasha's leg to place on his shoulder for a deeper penetration.

Inuyasha's claws dug deep into the thick blankets as he felt more and more of the powerful demon's member lunging into his body. Then they both exhaled hot gasps as Sesshomaru withdrew only to plunge himself back inside. His hips wasted no time in going to work on the sweet bottom within his grasp.

Inuyasha whimpered and whined from the massively slow thrusts his elder was giving him. "Faster." He groaned.

Sesshomaru lifted both legs over his shoulder taking a hold of the round globes to support himself as he quickened the pace, driving in full force of the deliciousness of heat.

"Ahh...Ahhh...please...Ahhh yesss...more...more...Uhhh!" Inuyasha cried meeting each thrust with a thrust of his own hips repeatedly.

Sesshomaru reached down to grab his love's member stroking in time with his rhythm. "Cum for me little brother." He commanded, pumping inside of him harder and faster.

"Oh Sesshomaru yesss!" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshoamru's neck bending his own legs back to pull him down for a kiss. Both of their moans were swallowed by the other with each plow.

Sesshomaru ripped his mouth away to removed Inuyasha's legs and pull him up in his lap. He removed his hand to wrap both his arms around the boy's torso holding him close in a bear hug.

Inuyasha rode him wildly as their sweat mended together from their bodies. He looped his arms around the slender neck bringing their lips together for a searing kiss. He rode and rode on and on loving the way each pump was so savagely given. "Sesshomaru." He moaned.

Sesshomaru shuddered from the sigh of his name whispered in his ear. The feeling of a piercing white hot force filled his body, tightening his scrotum as he howled his release, filling his warm creamy seed inside of the hanyou's body.

The fluid sensation of his mate's release sent Inuyasha over the edge as he cried out his release shooting up in a milky ribbon between their chests.

Fully sated and satisfied, Sesshomaru fell forward pushing Inuyasha back against the bed. They panted fiercely from the wild rut between powerful inu lovers, licking at the perspiration on the other's face. The two lovers lay that way for awhile, wrapped in each other's loving embrace. Sesshomaru stayed inside of his mate's body not wanting his seed to be released from inside.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm." Said the sleepy hanyou.

"Remember..." Sesshomaru snuggled him against his body holding him close to his heart. "Remember everything..."

* * *

The next morning rays of sunlight shun through the thin pearl curtains, blaring on the inu prince's face. His face was encased in the large pillow tirelessly yawning to the early sunlight. His body ached of the previous night's coupling with his mate and brother. But he took in the slight discomfort with fondness, knowing that the one who bestowed upon him didn't mean to cause him any harm. His back arched to the form of a horse shoe as he sat up from his large bedding to look around the room.

Sadly when his eyes fell to the space next to him, it was depraved of the warm body from before. He knew that Sesshomaru would be gone before he woke, but to leave without so much as a goodbye? No that wasn't true... The way he made love to him last night proved he loved him enough for a silent retreat. There was no need for a good bye because he would return to him just as he promised...He had too.

* * *

It's been a full fifteen days since Sesshomaru left and still there was no word about his wellbeing. Inuyasha knew he shouldn't worry but he couldn't help but feel upset. The mere thought that he could be hurt or worst rattled around in his brain each passing day.

He paced back and forth on the balcony waiting for any sign or word or signal or something telling him that Sesshomaru was alright.

The sign soon came when he glance down to see a tall pale figure walking toward the castle. His eyes sparkled in delight at the sigh of his brother coming toward the castle. "Sesshomaru!" He called jumping over the high perch to land in front of him and hug him close. But he was surprised when the embrace wasn't returned just as eagerly.

He looked up, gasping at the lifeless dull shine of his brother's eyes. "S-Sesshomaru...What -"

"Forgive me Inuyasha... I... I failed to kill him." Then he collapsed down on top of Inuyasha's smaller form knocking them both to the ground.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried gently cradled his brother's head in his arms, ripping off his armor and robe with his claws. That's when he saw all of the terrible cuts and lacerations all over his body. There was no way he'd live from the amount of damage received. No No No No. "S-Sesshomaru. Please get up!"

Sesshomaru coughed, shakily reaching up a hand to cup the side of Inuyasha's face. "Little brother listen to me... Naraku... he's on his way here... for you... you must flee at once..."

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled shaking his head. "I won't abandon you, you fool!"

"Be...be wise Inuyasha...he'll...take you from here...if he gets...his hands on you."

"Then let the bastard come! I'll rip his ass a part before he even thinks of laying a hand on me" His voice broke, slightly choked. "But come on stop talking now. We...we gotta get you inside to heal. You're going to be ok. You're going to be ok." He had no idea who he was lying to. Himself or his brother. The injuries were far to vicious for him to survive. But he had to least try.

Inuyasha carefully lifted his brother in his arms, heading for the entry of their home.

"Well, well Inuyasha I see you're carrying my prey to his death." Said a maliciously deep voice dripping with poison.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks to turn around and see the one who'd done this terrible damage to his brother. "Naraku" He growled angrily.

"In the flesh... or mostly." The spider demon hadn't escaped his battle with the inu daiyoukai unshaved. He too was covered from head to toe in erosions and acid burns.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and die Naraku. I don't have time for your bullshit!"

Naraku chuckled. "Such a pity Inuyasha. Since I came all this way just too get you. You could at least welcome me with open arms."

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha spat, returning to his original task of caring for his brother. The stupid fuck could drop dead for all he cared. He didn't care about anything else. The only thing he was concerned about was getting his mate better.

Then suddenly a piercing sharp point struck through his chest driving straight through him, retracting itself back. He howled from the wicked pain, of his chest being impaled so violently and fell to his knees being careful to keep a tight hold on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled, pushing himself out of Inuyasha's arms. His strength returned somewhat at the sight of his mate being harmed. "Naraku you've just ensured your death this day!" He raised the last bit of his youki charging toward the youki spider, withdrawing his Tokijin.

"I think not Sesshomaru." Naraku's battered body charged head on toward the oncoming Inu youkai. "Inuyasha will be mine!"

"Over my dead body!" Sesshomaru lifted his sword to strike in deep into the evil menace's chest going straight through his chest cavity and out the back.

Naraku screamed a bloody curled cry of agony as the sword twisted around in his body. His face fell forward to lay on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Very...nice Sesshomaru...but very foolish..." Naraku's death was destinted for today. Yes he would die...but not alone.

That's when Sesshomaru realized that he left Inuyasha wide open for the demon's attack. He turned around in uttered horror to see a giant tentacle heading straight for him. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's body was weakened from the brutal plunder of the first tentacle, impelling through most of his organs leaving a wide gapping hole, dripping massive globs of blood. He didn't have time to dodge the oncoming attack…it was going to run through him…

Then in a blink of an eye Sesshomaru sped as fast as he could to put himself before his beloved, taking the full blunt of the tentacle, diving through his back still going through his chest.

Then Inuyasha cried out in agonizing pain as the tentacle sliced through him as well, tearing his inners to ribbons. The two brother's were cruelly pinned to one another as they fell to their knees as they groaned and gasped from the vicious agony.

Naraku chuckled falling down to the ground breaking off his tentacle to stay impaled in his enemies' bodies. His head lifted with a sadistic smirk as his vision became blurry from the sword inside of his own body. "There...Now you two...can die...together..." Then he gave his final gasp of air as he drifted off to his deserving death.

Sesshomaru stared down at Inuyasha and Inuyasha stared up at Sesshomaru.

"S-S-Sesshomaru... It hurts..." Inuyasha whispered barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Please...be brave little brother...we'll...we'll be ok..." Sesshomaru choked between the blood dripping out of his mouth slowly filling his lungs. "Be...Be strong."

Inuyasha struggled to lay his head on Sesshomaru's chest inhaling the familiar scent in his mind. "I can't...leave you...not like this...I wan...I want us to be...together...forever..." Tears gradually fell from his eyes, staining his paling face.

Sesshomaru shakily lifted his arms to circle around the hanyou's body. "We...we will be together again...little brother..."

"You...you promise...to return to me?" He whispered his breathing becoming more shallow, choking on his fluids.

"You...silly fool...of course..." He coughed tightening his arms around the boy increasing the pain of the tentacle. "I... I...love you...Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha sobbed through the enhanced pain, slowly losing his hold to life. "I...love you...too...Sesshomaru..."

The two smiled silently, as their vision became even more difficult to grasp and the pain ever more unbearable. They held each other for as long as their lives could last...

Then...Inuyasha's body… finally loss it's hold on his soul and his eyes dulled down to a lifeless set of golden orbs.

Sesshomaru sighed letting one tear fall from his eye, as he pulled back to look into his mate's ashen face. "We'll...be...together again...little brother..." Then he lend down to kiss the slightly warm lips of his dead mate.

"We...will be..." Sesshomaru released a final hitched breathe as he slowly fell over to the ground bringing Inuyasha down with him, making sure to keep his arms tight around him...He was never going to let go of his beloved again...not even in death...

_We'll be together again little brother..._

**A/N: *Sniffles…* Ugh….Oh god… *Rubs eyes* Ok ok I'm cool. I'm calm. Whew. Ok guys tell me what you think of this new tale. Do you think it's worth continuing? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts. **

***Oh and yes I will be continuing First Year and Love Knows No Bounds. I just couldn't wait to get this story out because it's been bugging the crap out of me for three days.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters. I don't make any money from this either. This is strictly for fun.**

**Summery**: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were lovers and mates during the feudal times but a deadly attack causes both of them to end their young lives tragically. Now five hundred years later they are reincarnated into the future of the modern times. Will these two kindred spirits find their way back into the arms of their true soul mate? Yaoi Warning. OOC X AU X INUCEST

**Holy Mac and Cheese! Eleven Reviews on the first chappie? I gotta tell ya, I didn't think anyone would really care for such a story. But wow you proved me wrong. You guys are awesome! So I couldn't help but post the next one right away. But then I'll go back to my regulary schedule of updates. Now... On to the next chappie!**

**Chapter 2**

Sometimes life dealt you a bad hand of cards. Sometimes it could be cruel and harsh. But why did it always have to be this way for a young InuSha? All his life it's been one bump after another. His mother's death led to his poverty at a tender age of twelve and with no living relatives to take care of you, how could you think to survive on your own? No home wanted to keep him. He was tossed from home to home until he turned eighteen and ran away to escape the punishing unfair justice system.

Life would continue to be harder for him, as he struggled to hang on too however much money he could earn. He barely spent what he could to eat and live off of. His home was a large discreetly covered box in an alley near an abandoned warehouse where no one would find him. He'd lived this way for two years. And now at twenty it almost seemed as if there was no silver lining in store for him…

That is until one day at his newest low paying job, working as a temporary waiter, he noticed a finely dressed long dark haired man with incredibly handsome features and gorgeous onyx black eyes. The way he was dressed presented an air of impeccable taste and elegance, that InuSha had only seen from afar.

The dazzling wavy haired gentlemen walked into the restaurant alone glancing around the environment as if he were waiting for an applause of his arrival. The hostess at the front door showed him to his table that just so happened to be in InuSha's section and seated him handing his menu.

For some reason or another the young waiter was hesitate about approaching such a refined person, afraid for what his reaction would be of seeing an dirty looking human versus his enchanting appearance.

"Hey InuSha!" Yelled the restaurant manager.

InuSha yelped nearly dropping his notepad. "Yes sir?"

"What the hell you standing around for? Go and take the man's order!"

"Y-yes sir." He'd better do as he was told. Th last thing he neededwas to lose this job. Every cent he earned made the slightest difference.

So he gulped taking a deep breathe and walked over to the classy dressed customer and cleared his throat. "Welcome to Firefly's Night Garden, my name is InuSha and I'll be your waiter. What can I get you to drink today sir?"

"Sweet tea no lemon please." The smooth deep voice replied, sending shivers down the young man's back.

"Yes sir." InuSha hurried to fetch the beverage making sure not to waste anytime in returning to him. "Here you are sir." He placed the glass on the table and pulled out his notepad. "Now are you ready to order?"

"Yes." The polished, dashing man removed his menu folding it back on the table. His lips curved into a seductive smile when had a better look of his waiter. The young man was an incredibly beautiful soul with his long black hair and gentle violet-gray eyes. Something about him just seemed to scream innocence. "I would like to order your filet minion, medium rare, with a the special shrimp and coconut sauce, the sweet buttered lobster and a side of your fresh garden salad."

InuSha held in his gasp from the named order. That was the most expensive order on their menu. He had to give the man his props for great taste. InuSha wasn't even fortunate enough to even try such a meal. "Very good sir. I'll put this in for you at once." He jotted down the order and reached out for the menu.

The smoothly spoken individual handed the menu to the waiter making sure to brush his fingers against the softer skin of his server's hand. His mouth tiled upward on the side at the shy blush on the boy's face. This boy was definitely one he wanted for himself.

"T-thank you." The waiter stammered hurrying away to turn in the order at the open window for his customer. His breathing was a bit shallow as his cheeks continued on with their warming frenzy. When the handsome man's hand touched his, he nearly passed out. He received a sharp spark of warmth surge through his body from the brief contact. For some reason he received a tingle from the momentary touch and wondered why? Could it be because of his attractive features? Or could it have something more to do with it?

Fifteen minutes later, he picked up the fine gentleman's taking to his table. "Enjoy your meal sir." he smiled placing the plate before him. "And if you need anything just call and I won't waste anytime returning to you."

"Thank you." The man grinned. "Very fine manners you possess for a young man."

"Umm thank you sir." He blushed, bowing his head and returning to his other tables to wait on.

The warm onyx black eyes watched the young man walking around each table, either refilling their cups, handing them napkins or smiling at them politely. Those black orbs then became a chilly dark void of desire. The boy was one he was sure he wanted for himself.

* * *

After working his ten hour shift, InuSha flung his jacket over his shoulder prepared for the long walk home in the dark night. He reached into his pocket for the lousy tips he'd earned. "A bad night for tips." He mumbled to himself. "But every little penny counts." He shoved the small amount of change and dollars in his jeans and sighed.

If things didn't change soon he feared that he might end off worst then he already was. Living in a box wasn't what his mother would have wanted for him. The only accomplishment he could say he was proud of was finishing up his schooling and earning a high school diploma. But as far as college went…Well that was far too expensive for him to even consider. It was only wishful thinking on his part. He could only dream of such an honor of going to school and graduating with that degree he always wanted. But it was only wishful thinking.

Suddenly two bright beams of light shun on his back, highlighting his shadow on the ground. He turned around shielding his eyes from the brightness until the source of the lights pulled over beside him in the form of a jet black Rolls Royce Phantom coming to a halt beside him. InuSha stared open mouth at the slick vehicle shining under the moonlight. What the hell was a sweet ass ride like this one doing a poor neighborhood like this?

Then a well dressed chauffeur hopped out of the car walking around to open the back seat door. And to the young human's amazement who walked out of the classy car? None other then the handsome customer he had the pleasure of serving earlier today. A strange shock of nervousness racked through his mind as the tall older male walked over to stand right before him, staring down with his enchanting inky pools of lust.

"Ahh it seems I caught you just in time InuSha."

Holy smokes the guy remembered his name. What the hell was that about?

"Please forgive me for being so blunt but I wanted another chance of seeing you again. We didn't get acquainted because of you being on the job." The tall dark man lifted InuSha's right hand placing a lingering kiss on top of the skin.

The boy's cheeks reddened wildly from the sophisticated gesture. But still he was curious. "What makes you think I'm attracted to men?" Stupid question to ask but his brain was too busy melting into mush to notice.

"Call it a mild hunch." He chuckled. "And mine are usually right. You seemed like the type who appreciates the finer things in life and I'm sure a mere woman wouldn't be capable of handling such a…" His eyes did a invasive once over of the boy's body. "Handsome, dark and lovely specimen of youth."

If InuSha's face became any redder it'd match his t-shit.

"But could we perhaps continue this conversation in a more comfortable setting?"

The question startled the lad out of his embarrassed trance. "Whoa hold on a sec. I don't know you from a grain of rice so how in the hell am I suppose to know that you aren't some twisted psycho murderer out to prey on the helpless?"

The man chuckled holding out his hand. "You'll just have to take my word on it. Do you trust me?"

InuSha looked at the outstretched hand then back to it's owner. His dark black eyes seemed genuine and warm, with plenty of kindness. But still there was a tinge in the back of his mind that he couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

"Do you trust me?" Came the repeated question, the hand still held out waiting for the answer.

The young human was afraid but the look of sincerity in those kind eyes made him feel more trusting toward the stranger. His tinge was probably just a stupid twitch of nervousness from being in the presence of such an classy refined person. So with a nod he placed his hand into the larger one and smiled. "Yes."

The large man enclosed the smaller one pulling him over to step inside of his vehicle. The chauffeur closed the door behind both males and returned to his driver's place to sped off into the night.

At first the two rode inside the car in silence with InuSha's hand still encased in this dashing stranger's hand. For some reason or another he didn't mind them holding hands. He looked down at the hands then up to see the man staring at him intensely with smiling eyes. "Why are you staring at me?" He wondered.

"My apologies. I can't help but stare at such a radiate beauty of elegant loveliness."

"Oh give me a break would ya?" If he didn't stop blushing so much his face was going to melt off. "I'm a guy. You can't give a guy those kinds of compliments."

"Oh I didn't know that you assumed that certain comments seemed more feminine then others. Very well how's about handsome, suave, becoming, dapper, admirable -"

"Ok ok ok I get it sheesh." InuSha laughed. The man was pretty funny. He would've never thought by his appearance that he had a sense of humor.

They went back and forth between each other during the long ride learning more about the other such as hobbies, likes dislikes, even favorite colors.

Soon the conversation died down to a comfortable silence between them. After a while InuSha looked out the window noticing that they'd driven a long ways from his nomad home. In fact they were going in deeper and deeper into what he called Snob Hills. "Umm we're pretty far out aren't we?"

"Do not worry. I shall have you home after we have a chat."

That didn't put his mind at ease. But he kept his comments to himself choosing to just settle back and enjoy the rest of the ride. He told the man that he would trust him so it was just best to keep his mouth shut.

The car finally pulled up to a pair of enormous twin golden gates with the initials N.S. engraved in the bars. The driver pulled up to the side of the gates to press in a numerical code on the display pad. Then the two gates opened up allowing the car to drive inside, closing behind them.

"Wow." InuSha whispered as his eyes took in all of the beautiful landscaping. Although it was dark, the moonlight was enough to shine over the land showing well manicured scrubs and well trimmed grass. And up ahead was a magnificent Victorian Styled Mansion looming in the distance.

"Where are we?"

The older gentleman chuckled at the boy's naiveté to such minor customs. "This is one of my minor homes."

"One of your minor homes?" He asked incredulous. "What the hell do you consider minor? A freaking football field? This place is huge!" He said looking back out the window like a child in a candy store.

The car came to a stop in front of the compelling fortress. When the engine was turned off, the chauffeur hoped out the car running around to open the door for his two passengers.

"Holy hell this place is huge." InuSha looked up and up and up at the looming three story castle, feeling like an ant compare to it's enormous size.

"Come." The gentle led the awestruck young man inside the home, smiling when he gasped at the luxurious interior of the place. Everything was in perfect order and placed in just the right spot all over. There were statues and paintings he was sure cost more then he'd made in his entire life decorated all over.

"Would you care for something to drink? Wine, water, or tea perhaps?" The man asked heading for the large sized section InuSha considered to be the living room.

Inuyasha suddenly remembered his manners. "Umm yes sorry. I would like some tea if you got any." He hurried over to the living room taking a seat.

"Very well." The classy male snapped and pointed to at the table before him as he took a seat on one of the long couches. Two servants immediately retrieved two glasses filling them to the top with green tea.

"Thanks" InuSha watched the servants scurry away back to their stations to await any futher orders.

"Leave us." The command sent the attendants off to retire to their quarters for the night.

InuSha took a sip of his tea and sighed at the delectable sweetened taste running down his throat. He'd never drunk something so yummy. "So do you wanna tell me what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes of course." The gentleman placed his tea on the table, crossing his legs at the ankle. "I wanted to offer you a proposition."

"P-proposition?"

"Yes. You see I wanted to give you the opportunity of living a better life." Lending over the man took InuSha's hand in his own. "I will provide you with a place to live, a generous paying allowance, an entire set of new clothing not to mention a will established offer of money to pay for your further education."

InuSha's eyes widened after each precious offer, surprised. Was this real? Was this guy actually offering him all of these kind necessities? But wait something was up. This seemed far too good to be true. "What's the catch?" He snorted. All good things usually came with a heavy rpice.

The man chuckled. "Catch? Well I will admit that this will also benefit me but only if you allow me the pleasure of getting to learn more about you. Perhaps someday allowing it to fester into a everlasting relationship."

"But…but why?" Why did this total stranger want to give him all of these opportunities just to get to know him? It just seemed so far fetched. "Why would you even want too? Get to know me I mean."

"You…" The man's hand cupped the boy's cheek bringing him over closer. "Intrigue me. Your innocence and purity draw me to you like a moth to flame. Something about your very soul makes me want to comfort you and protect you…and more importantly." He brought the boy's face to the point of being within breathing distance. "I wish to make you my own."

"Make…make me your own?" He whispered softly, becoming more and more lost in those pitch black eyes.

"Yes." He breathed, bringing his lips down to crush upon the younger male's mouth. His hand pulled the soft face in more to let those sinful lips work a heated caress on InuSha making him moan and twitch.

The sudden contact startled the boy making him pull back. "Wait wait. That's moving way to fast." He panted moving away.

"I apologize." Taking a deep breath, the gentleman sighed. " I just find it difficult to not touch you so forgive me for my quick advances."

"It's... It's alright."

They sat in silence for a moment contemplating a lot of things. "So what do you say on my offer?"

InuSha rethought over the offer considering the pros and cons. Fortunately he didn't have much to lose but a lot to gain. So what was the price of getting to know a handsome, rich older man versus living out on the streets like a rat. The offer seemed too foolish to turn away but still there was that tinge in the back of his mind. There was something about this man that just wasn't right. But why would he offer him such a kind opportunity just to have a chance to get to know him? This was ridiculous.

"Yes I'll…accept your offer. But I have a request."

"Name it."

InuSha stood up from the couch. "Can we go back to…my home? There's some things I need to get."

The older man regarded the youth before him carefully then smirked. He'd got what he wanted. There was no point in not letting him get whatever it was he wanted. "Of course."

* * *

InuSha gave the directions to his shameful residence, unable to give an address for lack of one. The driver arrived to his place forty minutes later, letting him out of the car.

He wasted no time in gathering what few belongings he owned. One item in particular was a pocket sized picture of himself and his mother from ten years ago. He treasured this above all other things in the world and couldn't dream of being a part from it. He turned over his shoulder to see the older man standing in front of his car looking very intimidating yet kind at the same time.

Turning back to his task, he collected the last few items and stood up from the ground, hurrying back over to stand before him. He looked up at the older stranger and grinned slightly. "Sorry I don't have much." He mumbled cheekily.

"No problem. That shall soon change." The man put his hand on the small of InuSha's back guiding him back to the car. The door was opened for them and they stepped inside putting on their seatbelts.

"Oh I can't believe we've been talking all night and I haven't even asked you your name."

The stranger smirked. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd ask. My name is Naku."

"Naku?"

"Yes that's my name. Is something wrong with it?" Naku teased.

"Oh no no no. I… Hell I don't know it just seems strange…Like we've met before or something. I've been getting this weird vibe from you every since we met."

"Hmm it could mean that we're destined to be together. Because I have felt a certain connection with you as well."

Well that could explain it then. "Yea you're probably right." InuSha sat back against the back seat, relaxing on the smooth leather interior.

Suddenly he found himself being roughly pulled over to lay against Naku's chest. "N-Naku?"

"We had deal remember? I give you the opportunities and…" He lifted InuSha's face. "I get to have you." Then his mouth came down on the other's mouth kissing him fully.

InuSha gasped accidentally allowing entry of the Naku's tongue into his mouth. He twitched and squirmed but then settled into the kiss getting more comfortable. It was something he might as well get used too. Besides the guy wasn't such a bad kisser.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He was getting a handsome lover, paid college expenses, and a sweet home. What could go wrong?

* * *

It's been four years since the faithful night that changed the twenty four year old's life. Since then Naku has kept his promises. The two had gotten married to each other two years after that night. InuSha earned a Bachelor's degree in business administration. He was given an amazing lifestyle, being given the best of the best.

The expensive cars, the most entertaining parties, he'd even met a ton of other well established individuals. Everything was simply prefect.

Except for one little detail that Naku failed to mention four years ago about their so called deal.

InuSha walked into the bathroom with his head bowed, slowly heading for the mirror. His violet-gray eyes shimmered with fear, shame, regret and utter sadness. Never in his life did he believe that a perfect life could be so... so terrible.

Very carefully he lowered a washcloth into the sink of running cold water, dipping it inside the absorb the cool fluids…then he lifted it to press against his swollen black eye…

**A/N: For those who haven't figured it out yet, InuSha is the name I have given to the reincarnated Inuyasha. And yes I already know how tough Inuyasha is but this is OOC and it is AU so things will be different ok? We'll see what happens in the next chappie. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

**Summery**: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were lovers and mates during the feudal times but a deadly attack causes both of them to end their young lives tragically. Now five hundred years later they are reincarnated into the future of the modern times. Will these two kindred spirits find their way back into the arms of their true soul mate? Yaoi Warning. OOC X AU X INUCEST X ABUSE X Possible Rape

**I wanted to give Pineapple55 a warm thank you for inspiring this story for me. I also wanted to thank everyone else for reading and/or reviewing this story. To clear up so things. Yes InuSha is the human form of Inuyasha and Naku is Naraku. I had a issue coming up with a name for Sesshomaru but I hope this will fit him. This chappie will be about him. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

All his life he'd never had to scrap or hurt for anything. It's just been an easy step for him one after the other. No one could help but admire his many privileges and earnings but at the same time he was very humble about his lifestyle. Not once would he rub in anyone's face of his fabulous wealth and achievements, for he had no reason too. These weren't what made him happy. Actually very few things could bring him joy in this world.

Since his father and mother's passing he's allowed only a fair few to enter his encased heart of crystal ice. Now as a intelligent business man running his legacy to full effect, he's become one of the most powerful men in his country. Not to be feared… but to be admired of course.

For many moons now, flashing visions of strange wanderings plagued his dreams and left him with many nights of restless slumber. There would be no end to these beautiful loving dreams that would eventually turn to crazed bloody nightmares of loss and anguish. What did they mean? What could they have to do with him?

That was the question he asked him every single day for the pass four years since the dreams began. Some of the visions would be of a happy, peace loving life, others would show a darkened time of anger and battle.

Even now as the handsome silver haired man sat behind his wide desk gazing quietly out his tenth story window, visions of those two strange people would enter his mind. Who were they? Why was he the one having these visions about them? And more importantly, what did they have to do with him?

"Sessho?"

The call of his name captured his attention long enough to spin around in his chair and look at his longtime business partner and best friend, a man of equal height and statue.

"Miroku. My apologies I didn't hear you come in." He turned around in his chair to shake his hand. "I must've been daydreaming again."

The short haired man chuckled. "You've been doing a lot of that lately. Could it have anything to do with our newest employee? She does have some interesting… assets to give to the company, or perhaps our junior partner? I dare say he does have some striking features if you catch my drift." He teased bouncing his eyebrows suggestively.

Sessho shook his head, smirking at the light hearted man. "No you perverted fool. I wasn't thinking of them." His bright blue eyes turned back away to stare out the window. "No it… it was my dreams again."

Miroku frown. _'So that's what been bothering him this morn_ing' He wondered. He put the documents he'd brought to be reviewed, over on a nearby table and sat on the edge of Sessho's desk. They'd been best friends for as long as they could remember. So it was only natural that Sessho would want to discuss with him about these dreams. "Are they still tormenting you?"

Sessho nodded grimly. "I don't know what to make of them. I keep seeing these two… I don't know what to call them. They look human but there appearances are too far fetched to be considered as such."

"Well what do they look like?"

"That's just it. I can hardly remember the details. Every time I awaken from my slumber I can only… feel their emotions."

Miroku lifted a curious eyebrow. "You can _feel _their emotions. Oh my god!" He slapped a mocked worried hand over his face. "You see what happens when you go for months without the pleasures of the flesh. Oh my poor friend."

Sessho rolled his eyes. "You are such a fool." He grouched.

"Yes I am a fool but only because I allow my best friend to go for months without the proper pleasuring." Miroku wiped a fake tear from his eye. "I'm the worst!"

Sessho shook his head lacing his fingers together. Miroku could be so dramatic at times but then again his personality was always a breathe of fresh air for the silver haired man. However this breathe of fresh air was about to become a raft of polluted oxygen. "What on earth are you doing?" He asked the strangely behaving man.

Miroku removed his jacket, loosened his tie slinging it on the desk and began to unbutton his long sleeve shirt. "I cannot allow you to go unsatisfied any longer." When he finished with his shirt he placed it on the corner of the desk then positioned himself on top of the crowed desk as if he were lying in a bed, half naked. "Here." He closed his eyes. "I now offer you my body to sate your desires with. And please do not worry. I won't scream or moan… unless you want me too. Although I do think it'll turn you on more if I did make a sound to add to the effect."

"Are you mad? Get off of my desk!"

"NO! Not until my best friend has had a taste of life!" Miroku opened his legs an sighed. "Such a pity…I am such a good friend. You should consider yourself blessed to have someone like me here to do this for you."

Sessho blinked. Was this fool serious? Very well then. He stood up from his desk, calmly walking around to stay between Miroku's legs. "Is this what you really want?" He whispered taking a hold of his two muscular thighs.

Miroku blushed. Uh-oh. He hadn't expected Sessho to actually take him up on the offer. He'd only been teasing. "Uhh…yea…"

"Very well. I shall take what is so willfully being offered." Sessho began to remove his tie and undid his long ponytail shaking the tresses loose. "Since you do want the best for me, I wish to hear you beg and scream when I'm immense inside of you."

Miroku gulped.

"I want to hear those high pitched passionate cries of lust as I bury myself deeper and deeper in your body." He began to crawl onto his desk unbutton each button as he hovered closer to his best friend. "I want to know how tight you really are…."

"You do?" Miroku squeaked nervously inching backwards.

"Yes." Sessho crawled closer. "I've always wanted to know how those lips feel and those…" He slapped one his thighs. " ...legs felt wrapped around my waist as my sheath is digging inside of you so hard you lose the very sound of your voice."

Miroku couldn't believe this. Sessho was actually talking about making love to him? Hell pretty much raping him from the way it sounded. Oh no fucking way! He was only joking! "Wait, wait, wait. Could you at least take me to dinner or a movie or something?"

"No." Sessho came closer until he was directly in his face. "I want to taste you…" He cupped the side those soft cheeks and pulled him in for a slow kiss...

"NO NO NO NO YOU FOOL! STAY AWAY - Ugh!" Miroku had inched away to the point of falling over the side of the desk, trying to escape from his best friend's advances. Nervously, he righted himself and peeked over the desk fearfully worried that his lovely body was going to be plundered and violated in every possible way. But then instead of seeing an oncoming assailant, he saw Sessho buttoning up his shirt and putting his hair back in place.

Sessho dusted off the wrinkles in his shirt and narrowed his crystal blue eyes. "You are such a fool." He chuckled, rounding back to his chair.

"You - You tricked me?"

"Of course." He said nonchalantly. "I dare say that you could hardly quench my thirst of desire."

Miroku gasped. "I'll have you know that each man or woman that's been with me says that I am bottle of uttered sexiness." He said proudly.

"Then how is it that that woman, Nikki I believe her name was, said that you couldn't last but a few - "

"Oh hush! That was a while back."

"Hmmm." Yea right. Sessho already knew about that story but wasn't going to get into that with him today. "By the way, what do I owe of this un expecting visit? We don't do lunch for another fifteen minutes."

"Oh yes." Miroku completed his proper attire and reached over to grab the documents he brought over for analyzing. But then he thought against it. These reports weren't much to worry about. "Na. It's nothing. Actually Ii think we should do lunch early today. What do you think?"

Sessho looked at the clock on the wall. "Sure why not? I'm feeling a bit stiff being in this office anyway."

"That's the spirit!" Said the amusing human, slapping a hand on Sessho's back. "I'll just go and put these naughty reports up for later." Miroku hurried out of the office to return the papers.

Sessho smiled inwardly, but then it quickly returned to his well earned state of ice. His gaze returned out the window as his mind was once again pestered by these perturbing illusions. For some reason he felt that he should try to understand these dreams better, but even if he did what purpose would it serve for him to comprehend their meaning? It almost seemed as if…he were forgetting something…

* * *

"Come on Sessho. You've gotta at least want to do it."

"But I don't want to do it. Which is why I'm refusing you."

Miroku sighed, dramatically throwing a tired arm over his face. "Then I'm am certain that the Apalocolapse will be bestowed upon us very, very, very soon."

Sessho sighed. "You are so short sighted."

"Why? All because I'm depressed that my best friend just turned down an incredibly beautiful set of legs, breasts and oh my gosh… a lovely soft looking bottom."

"The woman was a complete moron." Sessho stated, taking a sip of his soup. "Why on earth would she ask me for the time when she obviously has a working watch on her wrist."

Miroku dropped his head on the table. "She asked because she was trying to flirt with you. Are you really that naïve?" He mumbled through the crook of his arms.

"No. Just simply stating the obvious."

"Well it's obvious to me that you're in need of a therapist." He groaned picking his head. "I've never heard of such a - Oh damn."

Sessho looked up from his soup at hearing his friend curse. "What is it?"

"Uhhh nothing. Nothing at all." Miroku pushed out of his seat and went to grab Sessho by the arm. "Come on it's time for us to get back to the office."

"But we have twenty minutes left in our lunch time. And I haven't finished my meal."

"Come on Sessho. I will make you this same soup if necessary but we really need to go." He pleaded tugging his friend's arm.

"But why?"

"Just…just…"Miroku looked behind them at the reasoning for his hasty retreat. "Sessho I think we should leave before -"

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise." Said a calm venomous voice from behind. "Fancy meeting you here, _Sessho_."

Sessho's back stiffened at the tone of his most hated rival and enemy. The mere timbre of this malicious character's voice always sent sharp spikes of hot anger inside of his body. Their hatred ran deep between them since their early years in college. One would believe that they were almost destined to despise one another.

"Naku." He greeted curtly.

"Sessho. It's a pleasure seeing you here. Tell me how have you been?"

"We've been well." Came the short answer. Sessho was far from interested in what this dasterly evil soul wanted.

Naku's onyx black eyes shifted to the other party in his presence. "Ahh and I see you brought along an associate… I believe your name was Mikuro correct?"

Said man frowned. "Wrong. It's Miroku." The bastard knew how to say his name.

"Hmm my apologizes. It was an honest mistake."

"Yes I'm sure it was. If you'd like, I could write it down for you since your memory seems rather short." He offered sweetly.

"No thank you. My mind tends to…erase things of minor importance. Names being one of them. Especially when they're not worth remembering."

Miroku smiled coldly. "Well that's to be expected from those of such advanced ages."

"Indeed. And with youth comes the overload of stupidity."

Sessho had had enough. Naku was such a spiteful jerk, always looking to cause trouble on the sly.

He abruptly stood up from his chair nearly tipping it over. "As much as we would enjoy having you insult us on the sly Naku, we must be going now. Have a nice day." He bowed respectfully and went straight for the door.

Miroku cut his eyes at the tall dark man and followed out after Sessho. When he caught up to him he growled angrily, clenching his fists. "The nerve of that bastard. Must he always prove be to such a headache whenever we happen to cross paths?"

"Do not let him trouble you. He's always be a crafty, pernicious character." Sessho glanced over his shoulder to see Naku watching them from behind. The man had actually come out to watch them leave? The nerve of him.

"Well I know what I need after being affected by such a disgraceful set of evil aura."

"And what is that."

Miroku smiled seductively. "A nice lovely set of…assets to keep my mind preoccupied."

"You are such a fool." He said his statement sounding very annoyed. But he smiled anyway. He wasn't going to let His rival ruin his day. Besides he had other more pressing matters to attend to.

The two men walked off toward their building talking and joking amongst themselves.

Although they hadn't noticed that a young dark haired man had ran out of the restaurant to greet Naku. Nor did they see the way his jaw was roughly grabbed and twisted to the side for a kiss…

* * *

Today had been a tiresome one indeed for the hard working Sessho. As usual the high demands of his orders were in full effect. Since he and Miroku returned to work they'd been separated to handle the many issues of countless meetings, urgent phone calls and many other major problems that turned out to be only small ones.

The only bright side to each of his days was the warm adorable smile he loved coming home too. She was the only one he could count on to chip at his chilly heart of ice. As said before, she was one of the few people who was shown any of his kindness. The only others were his parents and Miroku.

Tirelessly, he removed his jacket and stuck a key into his large upscale town house, with a magnificent view of the ocean from the edge. He'd bought the house when he'd earned enough money from his business. It was also a present to himself and…her.

The young woman walked down the stairs after hearing the door open and close. When she saw who it was she cheered happily and ran over to hug him tightly. "Welcome home Sessho!" She said happily.

"Good evening Rin." He pulled back to smile into her round chocolate eyes. "How have you been little sister?"

"I've been ok. School was a bust as always. I was doing my homework when I heard you come in."

Sessho smiled his rarity curve of his lips. He was very proud of his little sister. She was attending the same college he went too and was performing very well. This was her final year of undergraduate school before she would move on to her years of graduate school. She was going to be a fabulous doctor.

"So how was work?" She asked heading into the kitchen.

"It was fair to moderate I would say. Although I could use a moments peace every now and again."

Rin tsked, rolling her eyes. "I told you that you needed to take a vacation bro. But do you wanna listen to your little sister? Nooooo."

"Be silent you brazen child." Sessho removed his tie and went to investigate the interesting aroma floating from the kitchen.

"No no no! Shoo, Shoo! Get out of here - Hey!" She protested when he shoved her to the side to see what was in the pot.

Sessho lifted the lid and stuck a finger inside to taste the boiling essence.

"Ugh I hope you burn your finger you jerk!" Fussed the younger sibling, crossing her arms to pout.

Ignoring her he licked his finger, glimpsed then shook his head. "This tastes terrible." He stated simply as if discussing the whether.

"Say what? How dare you!" Rin gasped at the insult, sticking a spoon in the pot for her own sample of the bubbling concoction. When the brown goop landed on her tongue she nearly fainted from the awful disgusting taste of mixed flavors. "Oh god what did I do wrong?" She coughed and gagged hurrying over to run a cup of cold water down her tortured throat.

"What did you add into this filth you dare to call edible?"

"Bite your tongue brother! I only wanted to cook something for you."

"Yes I see…" There was no way on God's green earth he was going to get that abomination floating around. "But tell me sister. What did you put in there?"

The young woman thought for a moment. "I added the same stuff Mother did when she cooked it. Only it seemed kind of plain so I added, squid ink, soy sauce, peppers, some milk, eggs. cheese, steak strips, white wine…"

Sessho walked out of the kitchen as she ranted on and on about what was stirring around in that pot lick of evil. He could only hope that he wouldn't regret taking a small taste of that stuff later. Maybe all he needed was a quick name before taking a shower and returning to cook dinner…yet again.

He kicked off his shoes, at the same time removing his shirt and pants then fell on his bed sighing from the comfy soft feel of it against his aching muscles. He was truly exhausted from the long trying day of employment…Perhaps Rin was right… maybe he did need a vacation. But then again who would run the business while he was away? He could trust Miroku to handle it alone. The entire building would be one big hot orgy of horny females running around the halls and offices.

Sessho shook the mental image out of his head. No all he needed was a nap. Those were his last conflicting thoughts as he calmly drifted off to sleep in his cozy warm bed to once more dream his troubled specter of lost souls.…

* * *

_Brother…where are you?_

_I'm here…. I'm here little brother…_

_Brother when will you return to me? You… you promised…_

_I will come for you soon…Where are you?_

_I… don't know… But please hurry…I want us to be together…I...I love you…_

_I love you as well little brother…. I will find you…_

_Please hurry…please find me…_

_I will find you my love….I promise…_

**A/N: Sorry about the late update guys as a lot of you already know this has been a crazy two days. But anyway I won't let it get me down. I hope you enjoyed this chappie of Sessho/Sesshomaru lol. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

**Here's another chappie for you guys entertainment. **

**Chapter 4**

The familiar sounds of crashing furniture and shattering glass echoed throughout the entire mansion, frightening the many servants and employees who were unfortunate to witness the terrible scuffle taking place in the large spaced living room. Some watched with pity filled eyes while others tried to ignore it going about their day to day rituals of cleaning, cooking, gardening and the other house hold chores needed to be completed. A few would cringe at the sounds of ear bleeding curse words sailing across the room towards it's intended victim, along with a punch or two to add affect.

"Fuck you Naku!" Yelled the young master trying desperately to keep his attacker at bay.

InuSha was slung to the floor with his hands pinned over his head by his so called loving husband. "Fuck me? How dare you speak to me in such a manner you bastard!" His fist came down to deliver a jaw crack blow against the young man's face, making him see many specks of white and red.

But the boy wouldn't be taken down so easily. No he was not weak by a long shot. Naku may be stronger then he was but he'd be damned if he was going to taken being beat like a bitch.

InuSha bucked his hips sending the abuser over to the side to land on his side, bumping his head against the small glass table. He saw this as his opportunity and lunged at the groaning man to punch his face and chest a multitude of times, each being payback for the blows given to him. "I fucking hate you! I can't believe you would do this to me! I'm your husband!" He punched him in the jaw again and again.

"You belong to me!" Naku barked, catching the fist before it could make contact with his face. "I own you, you sniveling brat!" He used his legs to toss his lover to the side knocking him nearly unconscious on the floor. But he wouldn't be done just yet with his punishment. No this boy needed to be taught a lesson.

Naku stood up, walking over to the benumbed being on the floor and kicked him in his ribs.

"Agh! Ugh! Arggg!" Came each suffered cry of pain.

"You... want... to... disrespect... me... you... worthless... piece of...trash!" With each kick came a uttered word of his malicious disgust and verbal insult. His anger was skyrocketing with each agonizing assault. "I told you to do one simple thing and you can't even do that?" His shoe clad foot, shoved a hard jab to InuSha's stomach, causing him to gasp out from the sharp stinging pain.

Naku gave one final hard kick to his cowering spouse before picking him up by the front of his shirt to bring up to his face. "Next time be home when I tell you too." He hissed, then slammed him face first on the carpet floor. His nose crunched up at the site of his bloody companion laying on the floor quietly weeping to himself. "You disgust me." He growled angrily. With that said he stepped over the crumbled youth heading out the front door.

This was one of those worst times again. InuSha couldn't move for the life of himself. As much as he wanted to somehow maneuver his way to his room, he was literally stuck to the floor. No one would come to assist him for fear of losing their great paying job or they themselves being on the receiving end of their employers anger.

He would be left there... again... to succumb to the darkness of his aching slumber... He felt so tired... so painfully tired...

* * *

The low glow of the moon shun through the tall glass windows on the unmoving body lying on the floor. InuSha still remained unconscious on the floor of the living room when the front door finally opened up. The small creak of sound was enough to awaken him a tad bit out of his unintentional nap. His ears picked up the noise of shoes padding on the plush carpet, coming toward him. He couldn't turn his head for fear of becoming lightheaded and nauseous. Just keeping his eyes open was a hard enough task.

Suddenly he could feel himself being lifted up in two strong arms, carrying him somewhere. Where was this person taking him? Was this a dream? Or was this another step towards even more harsh punishment?

Soon his carrier brought him to a dimly lit room and placed his body on a warm soft surface. The kind care giver began to carefully remove his clothing, being mindful of the noticeable bruises and deep red gases littered on his peach tinted flesh. His groans signaled for the person to be very gentle because of his raw soreness.

Once more his body was picked up again and taken to another location. This time, the area was a bit brighter. The light honed down on him sting his eyes, making him rather dizzy from the blows on his cranium. The low sounds of splashing made him flinch up as he was eased down into a tub of soothing hot water causing his muscles to tense then relax. His back was settled against the end of the tub with his head being supported by a large hand.

The feel of a soft rag gliding comfortably over his skin made him sigh, hardly believing that this was real. It had to be a dream. Whomever was taking care of him was being very gentle and kind. The washcloth was tenderly being soaked and massaged on sensitive areas of his body.

He then relaxed fully in the hot tub allowing whomever it was to comfort him.

Then he could pick up the faint words of whispered comfort and apology reaching his sensitive ears.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you Love. Please forgive me." The voice pleaded. "You know how my temper just gets out of hand... and if you had just done what I'd asked this wouldn't have happened." The rag came up to caress the swollen lump of flesh on the bruised face of his husband and he sighed. "I love you InuSha."

Those words... Those sacred words of eternal declaration made a pair of violet-grey eyes pinch close, trying to prevent the hot sting to become a fluid trail of forgiveness... He knew that he would forgive him...he always would afterall...

* * *

Early the next morning the sun shined brightly through the sheer pearl tinted curtains in a large sized bedroom. The orange rays gleamed down on the face of a dark beauty stirring, him from his rest.

InuSha woke up with a jaw cracking yawn, stretching out his tired bones. He exhaled a deep breathe and flopped back on his bed. His body still ached from the minor violence that occurred yesterday afternoon. To think that that fight all started just because he had arrived home exactly 8 minutes late from work.

This was ridiculous and as predictable as the sun rising everyday. He already knew what was to come. It happened every single time they fought.

His head turned slight to the side on his pillow and just as he knew it would be, there was a beautifully gift wrapped present with his name written on the card. Next to the medium sized red box was a bouquet of red and white roses mixed together with another card lunged in the center.

Gifts to show how much he was sorry for being a dick obviously. InuSha sat up in the bed picking up one of the pretty decorated gift sitting it in his lap. His fingers nimbly picked at the ribbons, pulling them a part along with the shiny wrapping. The only thing different from these other gifts was that this one had holes punched in the sides. Strange.

Shrugging, the top was lifted off and what was inside?...

"Mew..."

"What the hell?" InuSha gasped. This wasn't what he was expecting to be inside. His hands carefully reached down inside of the box to pull out a small two tailed kitten with the biggest red eyes he'd ever seen. Her fur was the color of milky cream with dark black strips decorated on her tail and paws. What in the world? She was gorgeous.

"Hi there kitty." He cooed bringing her up to nuzzle with his nose.

"Mew..."

"Aww." He placed her on his shoulder and chuckled at the way she scurried around his head before finally settling down on top of his head for a snuggly nap.

InuSha laughed softly. "Hey cat don't go leaving any surprises in my hair ok?"

The little feline didn't answer back but just yawned curling tighter into a small ball.

"Hn, silly cat."

"Her name is Kirara." Said a deep voice from the door way startling the young man.

InuSha glanced over to see Naku lending against the doorway casually dressed in a red designer polo and black jeans. His lips formed into a proud smile. "She's a rare two tailed Neko feline. I bought her from a foreign breeder...as a gift to you."

InuSha took the cat kitten from his head and placed her sleeping form underneath the sheets. "So she's just another gift as a way to apologize for being so evil to me?"

Naku sighed walking into the bedroom, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "My love I am sorry for what I did yesterday. You know how I am when my temper gets the better of me."

"Your temper always gets the better of you Naku." He mumbled touching his healing face where the swelling was subsiding. "This is getting ridiculous. I'm tired of having to go back and forth with you over the smallest of issues. You get mad over the dumbest shit then want to hit me to make yourself feel better."

"Please forgive me My Love." Naku covered the hand that was covering the purple evidence of his cruel behavior. "I'll try my best to restrain myself when I feel I'm becoming angry. I'm truly sorry for hurting you."

"Oh god I'm tired of hearing you say that to me. Instead of apologizing just stop doing it all together! I'm sick of being nervous to come home thinking that my head is going to get bashed in because of your damn mood swings!"

The older man nodded his head. "You're right. I should stop saying I'm sorry and start acting the part of being a better husband to you. I should love you and embrace you." He pulled back a locket of hair that covered another appearing bruise. "I shouldn't be doing this to you." His finger traced along the ugly blemish.

For reasons he would never know, InuSha nodded his head. "I forgive you... But just... please stop with the violence ok?"

"Yes of course." Naku lend in for his morning kiss. "I don't have to work today but I'm heading out to have lunch with a couple of my co-workers. Would you care to join us?"

"No. I was going to have lunch with Koga today and -"

"Koga?" Naku spat the name out as if it were a bad tasting piece of food. "That wild beast you attended school with?"

InuSha frowned. "Can you not call him a beast? Just because you don't like him doesn't me I have to feel the same way."

Koga and Naku for reasons between them, could never get along with each other. Ever since the day InuSha had invited his best friend over for a visit that one time to meet his husband the two immediately began to fight like cats and dogs. Since then Koga would only come around when his evil enemy was there.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt if you went to have lunch with him." he mumbled indifferently.

"Yea we were planning to hang out most of the day at the cafe and the park."

"Hmm that's fine. Just don't be late coming home tonight." He said getting up from the bed to head out the door, but before he left he gave his husband one more message. "Make sure you cover up those bruises. I don't want anyone asking questions about our... issues." With that little of advice being said he walked out closing the door behind him.

InuSha stared at the door for a long while, thinking about what his husband just told him to do. He unconsciously lifted a hand to touch over the tender spot on his face and sighed, bowing his head. This was the same as any other time. Whenever he got all of these cuts, bruises or scars he had to make up some type of excuse as to why he and them there. If some of the injuries were too harsh he'd have to cover them up with make up or a lot of clothing.

This was becoming so ridiculous...But what could he do? He owned Naku for everything he'd done for him. So he couldn't just leave. Besides it was his own fault that he came in later then expected. He should've tried to be in sooner.

So after he gave a reason for his wonderful husband's behavior, he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom... To cover up his love inflicted blemishes...

* * *

Two pale blue eyes stared knowingly at the fidgeting person sitting across the table from him. Who was this guy trying to fool? He wasn't a genius but he wasn't a complete moron.

"So uhhh you have some nice shades there bud." Said the blue eyed handsome man sitting across from his friend in their favorite café.

InuSha grinned sheepishly. "Thanks. I bought them today." This was a weak way to cover a blackened eye but it was the most commonly used method.

"Uh-huh. So what about this turtle neck you got on?"

"Oh this." He tugged at the neckline. "I got it yesterday at the shop downtown. I thought it looked good so I decided to wear it today."

"Ohhh so that's why..." Koga did a curious once over. "... you're dressed like the Matrix in this 80 degree whether."

"Shaddup."

"Hey don't get mad at me. Hey if you like sweating in this hot ass air with all that black on looking like a burnt twig, by all means do as you please."

InuSha rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "You're just overreacting."

Koga gagged on his cinnamon roll. "Dude I'm overreacting? You're the only person in here who's dressed like it's Christmas in July. Yea sure and I'm the one who's being dramatic."

Well yea even he had to admit that he kind of went over broad with his cover up. He'd ran out of base at home and opted for wearing all black since it would blend in with his long hair. But from the way Koga was describing it, he probably looked like a vampire afraid of being in the sunlight.

"So I'm just going to go out on a limb here and guess that you and that bastard got into another fight huh?" Koga picked up his cup of cold vanilla coffee to take a sip.

InuSha dropped his spoon when he was about to stir his sugar in his cup. "H-How did you know that?"

"You just told me."

Damn busted with a capital B.

"Anddddd I can see a light shade of black and blue on your cheek... Stupid."

He accidentally lifted a hand to his cheek rubbing the soft spot gently.

"Oh my god. InuSha this can't go on. You need to get rid of him or better yet just leave."

"I can't leave him!" InuSha barked angrily. "I love him. We're married remember? We're suppose to stick together for better or for worst."

"Yea but I'm sure in the vows it didn't mention having your ass kicked on a daily by your spouse."

"It was my fault. I... I should've just been home on time and -"

The crumbled sound of Koga's coco cup silenced his explanation.

"Feed that croc of shit to somebody else Inu, because you're not going to fool me with it!"

"Calm down Koga! And sit down." InuSha looked around the café nervously. "You're drawing attention from the people in here."

Koga hadn't realized he stood up and immediately retook his seat, giving the confused people a apologetic smile before returning his cold sight back to his best friend. "You know you remind me of that chick on that movie we saw last week."

"What movie? We saw two."

"You know the one called... Umm... hold on. Damn I can't remember it. But it had to do with this crazy old monstrous lady with guns in her purse."

"Wait are you talking about Mama Duke's Family Gathering?"

Koga snapped his fingers. "Yea that's the one."

"Ok so how do I remind you of that movie?" InuSha poured more sugar in his cup, stirring it with his spoon. For some reason, it just wasn't getting sweet enough.

"Well you remember that her granddaughter was getting her ass kicked by her husband right? Well she made up excuses for the reasons why he kept hitting her all the time too."

Oh so that's why he reminded him of the movie. Now that he thought back on it, they were very similar. The only difference here is that Naku was ten times worst then that guy. Especially when he was angry. "We didn't stay long enough to watch the rest of it though. I wish I could've seen how it ended."

"Ohhh trust me. I went back to see how THAT movie ended. And yes she did get his ass back for the crap he put her through."

"How did she do it?" Perhaps the next time Naku tried to get all macho on him again he could try whatever that actress did.

Koga laughed his heart out. "Her grandmother came by and was cooking some fried chicken for her right? And the husband had came in acting stupid right away so the old hag told her granddaughter discreetly to give him some of the chicken."

"That doesn't sound to harmful."

"No no no. She did give him the chicken. After the grandmother left he hit her again. That had finally pissed her off so she the picked up the whole pot and gashed his ass with the hot grease. Chicken and all!" By this time Koga was nearly hyperventilating from remember that scene. He'd laughed so hard in the movies that he was kicked out of the theater so he could collect himself.

Even InuSha couldn't help but join him in the fun. He could just see that lady pouring all of that grease on that man's face. Ha, it served him right from the way he'd been evil towards her.

"Oh man." Koga wiped the humor tears from his eyes and sighed. "Whew I needed that laugh."

"Yea me too."

Silence passed between them.

"Oh by the way..."

"Yea."

"For the record... If I see another bruise on you... I'm cooking chicken at your house."

InuSha smiled, pulling his fist up to be pounded. "Thanks for having my back Koga."

"No problem... Mutt face."

They both laughed at his old college name given to him for reasons even he didn't know. But to Koga, the name just suited him. It was so good be able to laugh and see him smile like this. If only he could stay this way...

* * *

Miroku had had it with the trials and stress of work and decided to head off to his favorite café for a cameral latte. This day earned him a double for sure.

He eagerly pushed through the double doors taking in the carefree atmosphere of the Firefly Café. This has always been his and Sessho's favorite place to come too since they were kids. And it was still as popular as it was back then.

One particular reason was because of all the attractive people, both men and women, whom happened to frequent this business. And it would seem that fortune was on his side as his midnight eyes sparkled at the sight of two dazzling beauties sitting at a table near the window. Oh and they were sitting at a four seater. Perfect.

This was the time for him to put on his game face and act the part of Don Juan. This was a wonderful day for scoping out the sights indeed.

So with his two targets in sight, he straighter out his business suit and slicked back his hair. With a confident stride in his step, he walked over to the table oozing with sexual energy and smiled his devilishly handsome trademark grin. "Good afternoon. What are two beautiful angels such as you two, doing sitting all alone in this establishment?"

The people in question looked at each other then back at the tall, gorgeous man.

Miroku took their silence as an invitation to sit with them and sat next to the one with the low style pony tail. His smile widened as he offered his hand to the one on his side. "My name is Miroku. And yours would be?"

"Mr. 'I'ma Kick Your Ass If You Don't Get The Hell Up'." Grunted the blue eyed young man.

"Ohhh a feisty one. I like that." He would get back with this one in a moment. He offered his hand to the other one whom was dressed in all the black. "And you my dear? Your name would be?"

"InuSha." Answered the other young human taking the hand offered.

"Ah what soft hands you have for a man. And may I add that you're a stunning lovely flower in the -"

"I'm married."

"Oops." He laughed. "Well I shouldn't be surprised. Normally all of the beauties are taken. Such a pity." Then he returned his eyes to the first sparkling face beside him. "Are you by any chance taken as well?"

"Yea. By these two guys here." Koga held up his fists as a mock of being a smart ass. "Now buzz off. Can't you see we're trying to have a conversation?"

"Ahhh I just love that fiery spirit." Miroku reached into his breast pocket for one of his business cards and handed it to the hot tempered boy. "Here. Give me a call whenever you want to _talk."_

Koga didn't even glance at the card before he ripped it in two. "I'll just use this as tissue to wipe off the rest of the bullshit that comes out of your mouth." This being said in an unimpressed tone.

"Oh no I see you had an accident. Do not fret my dear. I have plenty more." Still smiling his confidence, he reached into his pocket for another card, this time sliding it to him. "Here you go. Oh and here." His wallet was retrieved and he pulled out a large bill, placing it on the table. "Your lunch is on me."

Koga and InuSha stared at the money on the table for a long while. "Yo Kayo" Koga called out to their waitress.

A bubbly blonde haired female with curly banes bounced over to her favorite table. "Yes sir? Are you read for your ticket?"

"Yea." Koga told her, handing her a twenty dollar bill. "This is for our food." He picked up the large bill and handed that to Kayo as well. "This is your tip for a job well done as always." He said in a smug like sound.

The young woman's mouth fell open, with a silent gasp. "Oh my god. Thank you!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Miroku was shocked at what just transpired in front of him as the two young men got up from their seats.

"Hey don't thank us kid. Thank Mr. Casanova here." InuSha told the waitress and they both left the café with amused smiles on their faces.

"Dude that was so wrong." InuSha said between snickers.

"Hey the guy needed to be taught a lesson. I hate ignorant creeps who think that money can win them whatever they want." Koga grunted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yea you got a point there."

"HEY WAIT!" Yelled the familiar voice of the one they thought had given up.

Koga glanced over his shoulder and groaned. "Geez doesn't this guy know how to take a hint? Damn."

"Nah, I think he's in love with ya."

"Shaddup. Anyway just keep walking and ignore him. He'll get the message."

They continued on their walk as planned completely drowning out the calls coming from the hot rich guy.

And they would've made it until…

"ARG!" Yelled the suddenly surprised Koga.

"Ahhh I could not resist thisssss." Miroku's sighed his breathe of contentment as his hand had reached it's intended destination of stroking the lovely tender behind of the beautiful blue eyed young man. "Such a soft and delicious bottom you have."

Koga squirmed and shivered from the feel of a large hand rudely groping his firm ass. His baby blues darkened into a full blown outward rage.

InuSha took a step back already knowing what's about to come.

Koga crunched his nose and turned around. "WHY YOU!"

Oh boy. This wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Wow he was late. He couldn't believe he kept Miroku waiting for nearly fifteen minutes. The office had some last minutes issues that needed dealing with and he ended up staying longer then need be. Miroku was going to kill him that's for sure.

"ARGGG!"

The sound of a loud smack brought Sessho's crystal blue eyes up just in time to see his best friend being roughly punched in the face. He flinched noticeably from the wild nasty blow, knowing it will definitely leave him with a broken nose. He sighed shaking his head. He should've known he couldn't let Miroku out of his sights for even a moment. No doubt he probably deserved that punch. And he had better hurry over before another punch was delivered to his grounded friend.

"The next time you even think of touching my ass again you bastard I'll do more then just punch you in your fucking face!" Koga screamed with a hot blush on his face. He couldn't believe the nerve of this guy.

Miroku laid on the ground moaning and holding his now swelling eye.

InuSha looked down at the poor man. "I suggest a bag of ice or a piece of steak." He teased.

"Thanks... for the advice." Answered the sore human.

Koga grunted and marched off with his fists clenched tightly, mumbling under his breathe about sick perverted rich guys.

Seeing his friend leaving, InuSha smiled down at the man and left him on the ground to go join his friend.

A few seconds later, another person appeared over him, blocking the shining sun from his eyes. "So you did it again didn't you?' Said the deep masculine tone of his partner, dripping with an all knowing tone of annoyance.

Miroku nodded with a sheepish grin. "And oh what a wonder thing I did. It was surely worth the pain. His behind felt like it was a gift from Buddha himself."

"You're hopeless." Sessho looked up to see the two strangers disappearing down the sidewalk. For some reason he felt the need to apologize for his friend's actions, but then thought against it. They'd probably think he was a pervert as well.

But for some reason he could taken his eyes off of the long raven haired person on the left dressed in all black. Strange but it almost seemed like he needed to go over to him and said something. But what and why? Almost as if his very being was calling out to him... Peculiar indeed...

"Hey do you think you can stop staring and help me up?"

Sessho blinked out of his confused dazed and coolly looked down at his friend. "The last I recall, you were blessed with two legs and a heartbeat. So help yourself up... fool." He grumbled heading off toward the café.

"Hey wait up!"

Before going inside, Sessho glanced off at the two retreating backs one more time. Especially the one with the longer hair. Why did he feel the urge to stop him? Was there a reason? No maybe it was just his mind getting the better of him because of his best friend's actions. But then... why did he still want to go after him?

* * *

_Brother... Brother please come back... Don't... Don't go..._

_Little Brother... Little Brother return to me... Do not leave..._

**A/N: Well here's another fun chappie guys! I hope you enjoyed as much as I did writing it for you. Miroku is such a pervert hehehe. I love it! Oh and Yes I know I brought Kirara in the mix lol. I couldn't resist. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

**I'm really happy about the wonderful response for this story. Thank you all for reading this story. Let's see what happens next. Will Sessho and InuSha finally meet? Let's find out shall we? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"Come here Kirara."

"Mew, mew..."

"Come here. That's a good girl."

The tiny little kitten crawled to her beckoning master the best her tiny paws could muster.

"That's it." InuSha cooed scooting back the smallest inch each time she got closer. "You're almost there."

"Mew..." She called as if saying please wait for me.

InuSha chuckled at the way she began to slide on her tummy on the carpet to get to him faster. "No, no don't do that. That's cheating."

"Mew."

"Don't use that tone with me young lady." He teased picking the tiny kitten up, taking her to the kitchen.

Ever since the little cat was given to him as a gift, he's cherished each passing day spent with her. He'd had her for two weeks now and has fell i more in love with her every passed second. She was more then enough to InuSha to forgive Naku for his little temper tantrum weeks ago.

"Mew."

"Shhh I know. I know. Daddy's looking for it." He answered, searching through the fridge for her kitten formula. One little detail Naku hadn't told him about the Neko cat was that she was barely old enough to be away from her mother. The poor thing hadn't been waned properly. A notion he discovered when she refused to eat any type of solid food and the way she would cling to him at night for warmth.

"Ahh here it is sweetie." The little box was found tucked away in the back to be kept cool until the next warming up.

Silly of him maybe, but it was almost as if he were caring for a baby. A less expensive baby but close enough.

"Mew, mew..."

"I know sweetie. It'll be done in a minute." He laughed when he felt tiny teeth sucking at one of his fingers showing her impatience. "You are so greedy." He chimed.

Ten minutes after heating the brew to the perfect temperature, InuSha went in the living room to bottle feed the small cat. "Is it good?" He asked kicking his feet up on the couch and relaxing against the cushion with her on his chest.

Kirara just looked up at him and suckled even louder.

He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

It took no time at all for her to finish the small 6 oz bottle and settle back against her kind master, stretching out on his chest. InuSha sighed placing the now empty bottle on the nearby table. "I guess you're sleepy now huh?"

No reply. Just a curious tilt of her head and a tiny yawn.

"Cats." He mumbled rolling his eyes. The kitten snuggled into his long raven hair enjoying the soft protection until falling into a contented slumber.

"Yea I feed you, clean you, and apparently I'm a bed too." Another tiny nuzzle of her head confirmed it.

"Hmm silly cat." The insult filled with so much affection of course. Being careful not to awaken her, InuSha criped quietly to his bedroom where he kept her cat house next to his bed and tucked her into the canopy styled home, putting her on the plush pink pillow and closing the sheer pink curtains. "Have a nice nap." He whispered walking away and closing the door quietly behind him. She wasn't going to wake up for another 5 hours the way she loved to sleep most of the day away.

A low chime of the door alarm signaled his husband's arrival back home. As usual for each passing day, InuSha came to greet his hard working spouse with a hug and a kiss. "Welcome home Love."

"Hmm." Naku returned the kiss. "It's good to be home."

InuSha walked around to remove his coat, hanging it on a hook and undoing his red tie. "So how was work today?"

"Productive as always. I had to fired that old woman Shina for being late a third time this week."

"Shina? The old woman with the 3 children?"

"Yes."

This wasn't good. InuSha knew her well and also knew that she needed that job to take care of her three children, being that's she was a single parent. "Ahh don't you think you can give her another chance? I'm sure she had a good reason to being late." Perhaps he could convince his mate to return the woman her job.

"No." Was the firm response. "If she didn't want to lose her job then she would've tried to be there on time. Now enough of this. I'm famished." Naku ended the conversation walking into the kitchen.

But Inu wouldn't be deterred. "Come on Naku she needs that job. I mean you can look over the fact that she was a few minutes late right? I know she doesn't do this all the time."

"The decision isn't up for debate." Mumbled the irritated man, looking inside the cabinets for a quick snack until dinner was ready.

"It is when you're being unreasonable. I mean did she say why she was late?"

Naku sighed closing the cabinet door. "She says that she had to take one of her brats to the doctor over a simple head cold. All she needed to do was give the child a sip of medication and she could've arrived to work on time."

"Wait, wait, wait." InuSha wasn't sure he heard correctly, although he was positive his ears were functioning. "You fired her because she was taking care of her kid? That's dumb."

"What did you say?" Naku's tone held a hint of a deadly steel in the depths.

But it went noticed by the other party. "You heard me. I said that's dumb. You're just being stupid over something as simple as her taking care of her child. Geez you're such a dick." InuSha stomped out of the kitchen heading straight for the phone.

"What are you doing?" Naku asked angrily walking into the living room.

InuSha's violet-grey eyes flash his own daggers. "I'm calling Shina and telling her she's still got a job. You're just being an ignorant - Ugh let me go!" Came the sudden cry when he was grabbed from behind.

Naku wrestled the phone out of his spouse's hand pinning him down on the couch. "You dare to challenge my authority?"

"You're damned right!"

Naku lifted his hand ready to backslap the living daylights out of the smart mouth young man under him. And he would've done it until InuSha said. "And here I thought you could control your anger. So you gonna hit me again after your promised me you wouldn't? Huh?"

The raised hand shook vibrantly before falling back to the enraged man's side in a huff. "Don't question my decisions again." Naku growled picking himself off the cushions. "Get dressed."

"Huh? What for?"

"We're going to a function tonight with a few of my associates. There's sure to be other high ranks there besides myself and it'd only be appropriate to bring my spouse with me."

If there was one thing the young raven haired male hated, it was attending those swinging, incredibly boring parties where all those stuck-up people talked about was the latest stock market rise. "Can't you just take Kagura like you did last time? I hate going to those stupid parties."

"My sister will be attending with her own date. Now I won't ask you again." Naku's eyes cut downward at his husband before he disappeared down the hallway to his bedroom.

InuSha exhaled a heavy breathe cupping his face in his hands. This was so unfair. Why did he have to go? He never had any fun at those exhaustingly slow gatherings. The people were all the same. Too rich to know what the real life was like. Sure he enjoyed the fabulous life of being spoiled, but not to the point of forgetting the real people that mattered.

Well if he was going to be forced to go this old folk's death trap he wasn't going to be bored alone. His lips twisted into a sneaky grin as he picked up the phone, dialing the familiar number of his best friend.

Koga answered after three rings. _"Yellow, this is sexy beast of action here."_

"No I think he's over here."

_"Whatever mutt face."_ Koga snickered. _"What's up?"_

"Hey Koga, how do you feel about going to a party tonight?"

_"Depends. Who's going to be there?"_

"Ohhh you know. Everybody."

_"Who's everybody?"_

"You know. Everybody..."

Finally catching on Koga smiled a wolfy grin. "_Ohhh you mean those kind of people. Sure yea, I'll crash it. What time does it start_?"

"Probably the same time as always."

_"Great. I'll find a suit and meet ya there."_

"Thanks Koga."

"_No problem. I'll see ya there."_

"Ok. Bye." The phone line went dead. InuSha giggled happily. Now he was more then happy to attend the party if he was able to have some fun going.

He could already tell, this was going to be a very interesting night to remember.

* * *

Rin rolled her eyes, kicking her feet behind her back. "This one is ugly too."

"Then what do you suggest?" Asked her frustrated elder brother.

"Anything that isn't that color." She scoffed turning upside down.

Sessho sighed. This was the fifth suit his sister had rejected in the pass hour. At this rate he was going to be late for the function that started in about 2 hours. "We'll have to pick something eventually little sister."

"Yea yea yea I know. But it doesn't have to be something ugly. So go change."

"Don't presume to order me about, you stubborn girl."

Rin waved him off. "Come on Sessho. You're going to late." She glanced up at the wall clock. "Miroku is going to be here in about twenty minutes."

"Yes I know." He walked back into his closet to find another outfit better suited to his and his evil sibling's tastes.

Rin flipped on her back to stare up at the ceiling, letting her mind wonder to humorous memories of the past. "Hey you remember when I snuck into Mom's closet and tried to go to school in her dress?"

"Yes I do. It was the also the same day you lied to Mother and Father saying I made you go into their closet and rampage through it like a savage." He peeked his head out the closet with a narrowed frowned. "I was punished for two weeks because of your incompetent need to lie on your elder brother."

"Hey I did what was needed to survive. Could I help I was too adorable to not believe?"

"No I don't think you could."

Fifteen minutes passed before Sessho finally emerged out of the closet wearing another outfit. "How's this one?"

Rin sighed turning over to give another list of reasons she didn't like it until she say what he picked out. "Wow." She mumbled giving her brother an impressed once over.

"What?" He thought he'd selected a better choice this time.

"You look... amazing." Rin hoped off the bed to circle around her brother in awe. "Wow you look great."

"Of course I do." Sessho straightened his back turning up his nose. "I am utter perfection."

"Whatever."

_**Ding Dong. Ding Dong.**_

"Great that must be Miroku." Rin pushed Sessho toward the bathroom. "You gotta hurry and take a shower before it's time for you to leave."

"Don't push me." But he went into the bathroom anyway closing the door behind but not before shouting. "Don't let Miroku use my cologne!"

"Got it!" Rin yelled back running down stairs to answer the door.

She straightened out her clothes, the way Sessho always taught her to do then opened the door. "Hey Miroku."

"Rin." Miroku hugged the young woman close. "You're looking lovelier each day my dear."

"Oh Miroku you silly flirt."

"That I am my dear." But not with her. Rin was the only young woman in the world, who Miroku's hands refused to grope. The child was like a little sister to him and he'd never ever see himself violating her in such a manner. Actually he'd kill the first guy that was foolish enough to even try such a idiotic move. "Where's your brother?"

"He's upstairs taking a shower."

"Ahh splendid. That means his colognes are up for grabs are they not?"

"Yep." Said the traitorous little sister pointing up stairs. "He hid them in his second drawer on the right."

"Very good Rin. Here." Miroku handed Rin a large bill for being of service. "As always you never fail to let me down my dear."

"Of course Miroku." Rin gushed tucking the money in her back pocket.

Sessho was going to kill her.

* * *

Upstairs in the large black marble bathroom, Sessho was standing under the shower head letting the steamy water beam down on his face. Once again his mind was clouded with those dreams of the two strange creatures. But like each past illusion he couldn't make out their appearances nor their other characteristics. All he could understand was the mood of the dream. Whether it was happy, sad, lonesome, inviting, intimate, or deadly; he could feel it all. Luckily he'd only had the nightmares of the two indiviuals only a handful of times. The rest would rotate around the other emotions.

But still why was he the one plagued by these visions and not another? What could they mean?

_**Knock. Knock. Knock. **__"Sessho?"_

"Yes?" He answered rubbing washcloth over his chest, already knowing who it was and what he was about to say.

"_I regret to inform you that you no longer have anymore Pure Ecstasy in your bottle. I, the handsome Miroku, had to use the remainder of the wonderful scent to enhance my unworldly good looks. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience this may cause you." _Miroku mocked a fake sniffle, walking away from the door. " It is such a curse to be blessed with such perfection." He moaned.

What a fool.

Thirty minutes later, Sessho appeared up the stairs looking as dashing and radiate as a fairy tale prince. Even his best friend couldn't help but gawk at the exotic grace, Sessho possessed as he glided down the stairs with the elegance of a swan. "You look enchanting my friend."

"Flattery will not save you from buying me another bottle of cologne Miroku." Sessho said indifferently.

"But I mean it."

The handsome gentle came to the final step, sporting a pure satin white attire with the excepting of the blue Necker-Tiff wrapped around his neck and tucked into the jacket portion of the suit. The wide collar opened mid way down his chest, coming to a buttoned halt. The pure white color of the suit caused a radiate glow of Sessho's already pale skin to seem as if the moon itself and come down and rubbed some of it's glory on him.

"Shall we be off? Or will I have to worry about you getting into my trousers as well?"

"Only if you want me too." Winked the perverted comrade.

Sessho resisted the urge to roll his eyes instead focusing those crystal blues on his young sister. "Make sure to lock all doors, don't let any strangers into the house, remember to call my cell if you get nervous, do not -"

"Ok, ok, ok Sessho. Geez I'm 18 not 12. I already know the rules. Just go and try to have some fun for once in your life." Rin kissed his cheek shoving them both out the door. "Bye guys!" Then she slammed the door shut.

"Was that an 'I'm glad you're gone and I'm gonna have some fun' slam or 'I hope you have some fun' slam?" Miroku asked.

"The first one."

"Oh." He was silent for a moment. "And you're not worried?"

"No."

"Why?"

Sessho pointed toward a faint line in engraved in the soil nearby. "Every car that enters here has to pass that point correct?"

"Yes."

"Well if that line doesn't recognize the cars I have programmed into the system, it'll immediately flatten the tires, take a picture of the license plate, and have the entire police department down here in less then two minutes."

Miroku gasped looking at the nearly invisible line, then laughed out loud. "You, my friend, are vicious." He teased. "So you're not the type to pop the little knuckle heads from the roof are you?" Miroku hopped into the care followed by Sessho.

"Oh that reminds me." Sessho stepped half way out the car and reached into his pocket to flash a shiny silver light upward to his three story home.

"What are you doing?"

"Signaling the sniper that I'm departing for the night and to be on full alert."

Once more Miroku was left opened mouthed at the lengths his best friend was going through to make Rin kept her virtue. He shook his head, when Sessho got back inside, buckling his seatbelt. "You, my friend, really need to get some."

* * *

What a snore. As predicted this party was a total snooze fest. Same stuck up snobs. Same old money. Same new money. Same beautiful people. Boring.

"Don't slouch like that InuSha. Straighten up."

"Yes Naku."

"And don't drink too much punch. It'll make you look greedy."

"Yes Naku."

"Have you made sure to say hello to everyone?"

"Yes Naku."

"Very good. I shall go over here to speak with the other corporate CEOs. You go and mingle with the rest of them as well. The more recognition we receive the more my company grows."

"Yes Naku."

"Very good." Naku kissed his lover on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd of pretty and shiny losers.

Damn if he said Yes Naku one more time he was going to scream. This party was so distressing. And where was Koga? The jerk promised he'd show up here with him. If he didn't show up in the next few minutes he was going to go made from boredom.

"Sheesh I thought he'd never leave ya alone."

Speak of the devil. "Damn man, where the hell where you for the past hour and forty eight minutes?"

"Hiding by the refreshment table." Koga held up a plate of the weird colored food. "You want one? I don't know what this one is called but it sure tastes good." Referring to the pink shrimp in a cup of red sauce.

"That's shrimp cocktail you idiot."

"Ohhh. Well, it sure tastes delicious." He mumbled between mouthfuls of the stuff. Koga's blue eyes glanced around at the many or so big wigs chatting around the wide open ballroom. He swallowed his twelfth shrimp before speaking again. "How the hell can you stand talking to these guys? All they talk about is money this and money that."

InuSha sighed. "You get used to it after reciting it so many times."

"Whatever. This all seems stupid to me. Anyway I'm heading back to get more of this coo coo shrimp stuff. You want anything?"

"Nah. Naku says that I shouldn't eat too much because I'll look greedy."

Koga nearly coughed up the red cocktail sauce he was drinking straight from the cup when heard what his friend said. "He said you shouldn't eat? What a freaking asshole. Come on!" Koga took InuSha by the head heading straight for the table. "You're going to eat if I have to shove it down your throat dammit."

* * *

Why did he ever agree to attend such functions was beyond him. Sessho honestly couldn't carry a decent conversation with any of these people without some of them trying to wed him off to their daughters or discuss about how much money they accumulated over their lives. Not to mention a great deal of them were far older then he was, the only few exceptions were Miroku, Naku and Naku's sister Kagura.

"What an utter waste of my handsomeness." Complained the dark blued eyed Miroku. He observed the entire large group of people, upset that not a single one of them was attractive enough for his advances.

Sessho regarded his friend with an amused expression. "I'm sorry your beauty is wasted on the appearances of commoners." He said sarcastically.

"No my friend it's not your fault." He mumbled not catching on to the hint of sarcasm. "It's not your fault that my looks aren't being put to good use. Oh well." He shrugged. "Do you want to get some punch? It'll probably be the only source of entertainment we get tonight, guessing what flavor it is."

"Yes. Just let me -"

"Well Sessho. I'm glad you could make it to the association party."

Does this evil person have anything else better to do then to talk to him? "Good evening Naku." Came the stiff greeting.

"Likewise Sessho and... Mikoko was it?"

"It's Miroku. MI-RO-KU. I think I will write it done for it next time you seem to forget."

"It's not needed. Actually I wanted to speak with Sessho in private if that's alright with you. As a matter of fact you could go and retrieve some punch for the two of us."

"Just who do you think you're speaking too you vindictive son of a - "

"Miroku. Weren't you going to get yourself something to eat?" Sessho cut off smoothly before his friend said something that he regretted. His eyes gave out a low sign, saying he wasn't worth being called out of his name.

Miroku reluctantly backed down, walking off toward the refreshment table. "The guy wants some punch? I'll give him some punch the twisted asshole." He cursed under his breathe stomping off.

After making sure Miroku was out of sight, Sessho's eyes became a chilly shade of pale blue. "What do you want Naku?" He spat out venomously.

"Merely to talk. Nothing more." He twirled the red wine in his wineglass smirking evilly. "So how's business going for you?"

"It's progressing fine. And yours?"

"Couldn't be better. I've just secured six accounts while here. What about you?"

"I'm not here for business." Nor was he here to be having this unwanted conversation with his rival.

"Such a pity. It would so terrible if your company weren't able to finance it's earnings without any buyers or consumers to purchase your products."

"Yes it would." He was done with this discussion. It was always the same with him. Insulting his competition was the only thing that Naku seemed to get off on and Sessho was going to satisfy anyone's unruly need to insult others. "Excuse me." Sessho bowed his head walking over to join his friend at the snack table. Perhaps he could find refuge there from this twisted beast.

* * *

Koga grabbed three large cups of the shrimp coo coo shrimp, cocker doodle do shrimp or whatever it was. He just made sure to get a lot of it before anyone else became interested in it. "Here. Hold this would ya?" He said shoving the food into InuSha's arms.

"I don't think you should be eating all of this shrimp Koga."

"Shaddup. I can eat what I damn near please."

His blue eyes searched around the table for more of the yummy goods until spotting a tray of sweet yellow fluffy pudding he think InuSha called Zabaione. Seeing that there was only one small bowl left he made a grab for the cup accidentally ramming his hand into another out stretched appendage.

"Oops sorry. I didn't see ya there."

"No problem... Beautiful."

Wait one blue fucking minute. That voice. It couldn't be.

"Ahh it seems fortune is indeed on my side tonight."

Yea but it wasn't on his. "Oh holy hell."

"No my sweet lovely vision. Sweet heaven." Miroku took Koga's hand placing a soft kiss on his palm. "It's so nice to see such a handsome face in the midst of all these witches and goblins."

Koga blushed, then recovered with a frown snatching his hand away. "What do you want? Can't you see we're busy? Damn you have the worst timing ever."

"My the gods I just love that feisty attitude of yours."

Koga flipped him off. "Up yours, you perverted creep."

"Oh yes. More, give me more."

"I'll give you more alright asshole." Koga held up his fist. "You wanna have another taste of Good Ole' reliable again?"

Miroku sighed. "Sweetheart if it means I can feel your gentle caress again, I will gladly take that punch in the face."

InuSha laughed at the two people going back and forth in front of him. Koga was overreacting as always. This Miroku character wasn't like the others in here. As a matter of fact, he wasn't like them in the least. He had more of carefree aura about him that could make other's relax. Well everyone except Koga.

"Miroku what have you gone to upset this young man?" Said a silky smooth voice from behind InuSha that sent his heart a flutter. Almost like a electric shock of surprise.

What in the world. Where did that feeling come from? It was... unreal. As soon as he heard that tone his entire body went up in flames. This had to be the sexiest voice he'd ever heard in his life. It was much more creamier and smoother then Naku's sophisticated tone.

"Excuse me. Do you need help carry those plates?" Asked the deep dreamy voice from behind. But he couldn't turn around. His body was almost afraid to listen to his brain's command.

Sessho was confused. That feeling from two weeks ago surfaced up again roaring inside of his chest. Why? What did it mean? Was this the same person that he wanted to stop weeks ago but failed to do so?

InuSha felt nervous. Why couldn't he turn move? Why couldn't he look to see who was speaking to him? And why couldn't he answer back?

Too much tension was going on between them. Sessho needed to know. He needed to see who this raven haired person was that had his entire soul humming. "Let me see your face." Came the low request.

"No." InuSha whispered back. "I don't... I don't know you for you to be speaking to me like that."

"Please. I merely want to see your face."

InuSha gulped. His body was frozen in place. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he face this bedroom toned person from behind?

Sessho had had enough of this. He was going to see this young one's face whether he liked it or not. With a deep breathe he placed his hand on the shorter man's shoulder and swung him around to face him fully. And dear god he was unprepared at what he'd see...

Never in all his 30 years of living had he seen such a magnificently gorgeous creature. The being before him could not possibly be of this earth. His angelic features were far to exquisite to be considered real. Those piercing violet-grey eyes dancing with internal flames of purity, seemed to burn deep into his soul. This... this dazzling specimen was a raven haired jewel.

InuSha was just as stunned to see the sexiest man he'd ever laid eyes on. True Naku was just as handsome but this guy here. Have mercy he just put his husband to shame with those exotic blue eyes and unblemished pale skin. Was he real or simply a fantasy walking around as a delusion to make him happy to be at this boring ass party? Please let him be real.

Sessho regained his composure clearing his throat. "My apologies for staring at you. It's just that..." Dare he say that he was awe stuck by this person's brilliant radiance?

Ooooh sweet baby heavens that voice. That sweet deep rumble of soothing melodies, aimed straight at InuSha's person. That deep musical voicebox sent shivers up and down his back in shock waves of mind blowing heat.

"You're... breathe taking." He finally voiced out.

"T-thank you." Mumbled the blushing raven haired boy.

"Oh excuse my manners. I haven't introduced myself." Sessho smiled a wicked sideways grin making the person it was directed towards go weak in the knees. "I'm Sessho Saiga." He held his hand own for it to be shook politely. "And you are?"

"Oh sorry." Said person quickly placed the plates of food on the table and wiped his hands on his pants before reaching out with his own. "I'm InuSha Saotome."

Right when they were going to make hand to hand contact a malicious voice stopped them in their tracks. "InuSha my dear. I see you've met my competition."

Naku startled InuSha who quickly recoiled his hand back. "C-competition?"

Naku came up to place a possessive arm around his husband's waist, pulling him flush to his side and giving him an open mouth kiss. Obviously to show to whom the boy already belonged too. "Yes my dear. This is Sessho Saiga. Sessho I'm sure you've met my _husband."_

"Your Husband." It came out as more of a statement then a question. He couldn't believe it. This raven haired beauty was married to this snake. This...This monster? "Nice to meet you." He greeted nonetheless with pity filled eyes on the younger man before him.

InuSha bowed his head as well. "The pleasure is mine."

The tension suddenly rose high around them all as the two older gentlemen faced off in a silent stare battle. Sessho could figure out why but he had almost felt as if he wanted to snatched the innocent young one away from this sadistic abomination. Such elegance was far too good for the likes of Naku.

The air was so thick with hatred that even to the point of where Koga and Miroku stopped their back and forth smart remarks to see their best friends in a situation.

Uh-Oh it looked as if the fireworks were going to fly.

**A/N: Whew whew whew whew. I updated threes stories in one day while taking Nyquil for the flu. Lol. It's amazing what you can do while you're sick. Anyway. They'd finally met each and already they can feel a certain connection. Damn Naku for showing up at the wrong time. I love the spats between Miroku and Koga. I think I'm going to have fun with these two. Anyway thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my eternal love for these characters.**

**Chapter 6**

The tension was deadly thick and uneasy between the crowd of people staring each other down. In the middle of blue eyes staring daggers at the darker colors, InuSha was caught in the crossfire unsure as to how he should react to this. He was stuck in between two of the most handsome men possible in the entire gala and couldn't do a thing about it. Here was his husband's rival, who happens to be one of the most beautiful men he's ever seen, and InuSha was standing here just staring at the man like he was the next course on the menu.

Sessho was in the same unfortunate boat. This young man was Naku's husband? This lovely angelic creature was the spouse of this disgustingly uncouth bastard? And the irony of it all was that he felt this strange connection with this young soul when their eyes met. Strange how for every time they connected Sessho felt something jolt in his chest. It felt like an electric pulse of familiar energy. But that's just silly. However, that couldn't stop his gaze from settling on this beautiful man.

InuSha calmly lifted his head to see those blue eyes staring directly at him before he turned away. It's bad enough he thinks this man is incredibly gorgeous but to see the same look of equal attraction dancing around in those depths brought a tiny blush on his face and he wished the stranger would stop staring so hard… its maddening and kind of flattering.

Seeing the uncomely sight of his rival eyeing his husband, Naku possessively tugged InuSha to his side, and kept his eyes steady on him. "My husband is glad to have made your acquaintance Sessho but if you don't mind, there is a party for us to attend."

Sessho met InuSha's gaze silently before nodding. "Of course, I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you."

"Believe me, there was no inconvenience, was there?"

Naku tightened his looped arm around his mate's waste; a hidden message for him to agree or else. InuSha growled under his breathe and briefly bowed, "No you didn't hold us up Mr. Saiga. I was just getting some food for my friend. There's no need for an apology." He answered as if the speech was rehearsed and taught by training.

Sessho only pitied him more. Who know what this poor soul goes through while in the company of this bastard.

"Speaking of inconveniences," Naku turned to an extra member of the party he could've sworn wasn't invited. "I don't recall seeing your name on the guest list. Mind explaining that mishap for me?"

Koga lifted his eyebrow, "Check again. I'm on the list of assholes who don't like you. I'm sure you'll see my name at the top."

Miroku disguised a coughed chuckle, and dapped his lips with a napkin to hide the smile.

"No but I don't doubt there being a list for the poor folk. Our charity luncheon isn't until next month." Naku said evilly. "I think I'll add your name to the most needed list since you seem to have a problem remembering when you need to buy your clothes other than the clearance section."

"Say what?" Koga gawked at the jerk of a man, angrily pointing a finger in his face. "Lookie here asshole, I don't have to stay where I'm not welcomed. I know when to take a hint."

"Now, now my dear there's no need to be so hasty," Miroku stepped between the two feuding men keeping a trained eye on Naraku. "I'm sure he doesn't know the difference between exquisite quality and dull jewels."

Naraku looked the two dark haired men up and down, "As if I need the likes of you to tell me what holds value and what doesn't?"

"Naku please," InuSha mumbled embarrassed. "Can't we just enjoy the evening without a disruption…ouch."

Naku dug his nails in InuSha's side and placed his lips on the curve of his ear, "Who told you to say whether or not what I can and can't do?" he hissed, pretending to be a lover's whisper.

"Naku enough, you're gonna cause a scene."

InuSha jerked his head away and shrugged off the arm. But Naku jerked him in a tight hug, chuckling fakely as he hissed through his teeth, "Need I remind you about your place sweetheart? I can easily remedy your memory when we get home."

"Naku stop it, you're hurting me." InuSha lightly shoved at Naku's chest making sure the scene looked endearing instead of weary.

Naku wasn't having that. His arm stayed in place, holding his husbands' waist with extreme possession. "Don't make me—"

"What are you going to do Naku? Hit me again? I thought you promised you'd stop being a bastard to your own husband." InuShu whispered too sweetly. "And here I thought you could break a record. Guess even you can't control yourself." His eyes read a quiet note to his husband before he stalked away highly upset.

The mild disturbance steered a few eyes in their direction. Three of the pairs belonging to Sessho, Koga and Miroku, maliciously glaring at the low down dirty snake. From their frontal view, even when Naku and InuSha tried to hide it, they could hear the hissing scuffle of words and jerked movements.

Koga looked Naku look and down enraged before snorting under his breath. "I'm gonna go check up on him. It is what any real friend would do." The comment intentionally made for the enemy, hit home and sadly directed the blunt of his spiteful attitude to him.

Naku's smile was frosted. "Was there not a dumpster you needed to crawl back in? This is a private function. Perhaps I shall alert the security about sweeping out stow a ways."

When Koga opened his mouth to let loose a slew of where Naku could shove his threats, Miroku magically cut through, looping a long arm around Koga's waist, "That won't be necessary Mr. Saotome since this handsome fellow just so happens to be my date tonight."

"I am?" Koga blinked.

"You are," Miroku winked. "Naturally I only allow the best to be swiped away in my arms during a magical twilight evening."

Dear God help him through this night. Koga sighed and opted for playing along with the gag rather than drawing unwanted attention to himself, especially with the asshole from hell looking him up and down like he was the junk under his shoes.

"Yeah, I'm with him."

Naku looked between the pair skeptically before determining the issue a mild issue. He was far from caring what happened here, now that his spouse had taken flight and disappeared to God knows where. He didn't bother to excuse himself from the crew and departed in search of InuSha.

When the jackass from hell was out of ear range, Koga wheezed a wicked gust of air from his lungs and stepped a good breathing space from his savior. "Thanks man, I appreciate the help. Knowing Naku I'm sure he would've thrown my ass out himself if it would mess up his Calvin Klein."

"Of course my sweet beauty," Miroku gracefully picked the smooth sun tanned hand and delicately pressed a gentleman like kiss on the palm. "How could I dare call myself a knight if I don't think to save my damsel?"

"Whoa, yeah ok, that's nice," Koga snatched his hand free as if it'd been burned. "Erm we're just getting on cool terms. Don't fuck it up alright?"

"Of course my dear."

Yeah, oh yeah it was definitely going to be a long night. Wait. Koga paused, looking over Miroku's shoulder than behind himself when he noticed another missing being from their party. "Say, um, where's ya friend?"

"Oh," Miroku blinked innocently. "I haven't the slightest clue. Sessho's never been the sort to lollygag with us common folks. He's probably out getting some fresh air or mingling with the upper class." The tall businessman placed his palm on the small of Koga's back, ushering him towards the buffet line. "Come my sweet, weren't you hungry.

"Yeah, ok, ok hey quit pushing!"

Miroku's navy blue eyes strayed over his shoulder while keeping his palms firmly stationed on Koga's shoulders.

'_I bought you some time my friend. Better use it wisely.'_

* * *

This was going to be one of those favors Sessho knew he owed Miroku for. The entire time Miroku had distracted the others, he'd made sure to keep his gaze steady on the escaping ebony beauty, noting his trail before returning to the back and forth convey between the blue eyed youth and his rival company owner.

He only had to give Miroku a look for the man to catch on with his plans and from there he evaporated from the conversation and stealthily worked his way through the crowd, aiming straight for the double glass door balcony, thankfully disguised behind large crimson drapery.

Sessho keep his path clean and spied out the corner of his eyes to be sure Naku hadn't thought to follow before unlatching the bronze handle and easing it open into the cool, crisp evening. The alabaster balcony curved around the entire estate like the structures from a fairytale gala, lights beaming from beneath like comet streams.

It wasn't hard for Sessho to discover the object of his interests standing off closest to the corner, arms folded over the edge and head dipped low.

Sessho quietly sealed the door shut behind him, placing his wine flute on a nearby stone pillar as he carefully made his way over. He knew this was beyond anything he'd do for his character, but this was a power surpassing common sense. It couldn't be helped how drawn in he was to this enchanting young man. It should be against all crimes of the universe to be bewitched by a simple look in the eyes and want to be lost in their lavender pools.

Upon coming closer, Sessho first noticed the subtle up and down of InuSha's shoulders and the soft mumbles of what he assumed were sobs. Crying. He was crying out here in this chilly weather? Now, Sessho couldn't help but feel this tugging urge to comfort the youth from whatever despair held him cloaked in the darkness.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude."

Sessho's voice carried like a lead heavy breeze in InuSha's direction, startling him out of his foes. He couldn't hide the tears that streaked down his rosy cheeks and just went with using the sleeve of his tuxedo to clean off the salty evidence. "No, no please. It's fine." He shifted to the side, making room for the extra company.

"Do you mind?" Sessho quietly requested.

"Not at all. I was…just taking in the night."

"Indeed," Sessho joined him, bracing his hands over the cold, marble rail as he gazed out over the well-manicured setting. "The night is quite lovely." It really was. The clouds were paper thin; the moon was at its best dressed in a full rounded gold veil to dazzle more pronounced amongst the stars.

"It is," InuSha agreed around a sniffle. "I rarely get to see a clear evening like this."

Sessho looked to his side, slowly letting his eyes study InuSha's angled and yet perfectly oval profile. The moon did no justice spotlight her evening rays over this creature's allure. He might as well be the very masterpiece kept from all eyes. "I must apologize for what I did earlier," Sessho suddenly said, drawing InuSha's attention to him. "I shouldn't have touched you as I had. It was way out of line."

"No, Mr. Saiga you're fine. I was just well," InuSha chuckled softly, rubbing at his eye. "I was just a little nervous. I've never had anyone so boldly ask to look at my face."

"It was still pass your comfort zone I'm sure. Who am I to touch another man's husband without permission?" Sessho paused when the statement came out wrong. "Wait, what I meant was-"

"You mean another man's property."

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," InuSha pushed up from the rail hugging his arms around his torso. "Naku's not a bad guy ya know. He's just possessive, kinda gets jealous pretty easily. Don't think too wrongly of him."

"My opinion was made of him long before you were married Mr. Saotome." Sessho straightened himself out, gazing openly at InuSha's face, expression blank and searching. "Are you cold?"

"No, just—yeah, yeah I am cold," He grimaced when the confirmation earned him Mr. Saiga's shed blazer over his shoulders. Instead of rejecting the offer InuSha bowed his thanks and tugged the collar around his neck. Bad mistake when that happened. The smell of spices and jasmine overpowered his nostrils. Such a potent aroma…

The dark haired man looked up to compliment the person about his scent until catching Sessho in the act of staring him down. "Why do you keep staring at me?" InuSha asked quietly.

"My apologies, I, I…. it can't be helped." Without a warning or thought to his actions, Sessho's hand lifted and lightly cupped the side of InuSha's face, with the pad of his thumb gliding over his jawline. "It's strange…I feel as if I've met you and yet I know this is the first time we've spoke."

"Believe me, I would remember a man like you Mr. Saiga." A face that loosely fine was hard to forget. InuSha backed away from the heated caress, clearing his throat. He brushed back a locket of his jet black hair, looking everywhere but in those crystal blue eyes. "But I know what you mean. I felt odd when I looked at your face. It was like seeing a…a…something."

Sessho smiled at that. "A something?"

"Keh, yeah," InuSha shrugged. "It's the best I could come up with." He thought a moment. "Maybe it was at a social event, charity or benefits feast maybe? I attend a good few parties with Naku. Maybe we've passed one another then."

"No," The taller man firmly spoke. "A face such as yours is far from hard to remember."

"Stop it will ya," InuSha blushed against his own will, turning away to keep the pink from showing. "Not that I don't appreciate the flattery but its uncomfortable hearing it as often as you put out."

"But it is true." Sessho suddenly stepped forward, his personal heat soaking into InuSha's body space. "I wish I could go without saying but I feel drawn to you almost magnetically. And—" he suddenly remembered something. "You were crying moments earlier. Was everything alright?"

"I wasn't crying," InuSha defended.

"You were."

"Look Mr. Saiga, not that I don't appreciate your concern, you're seriously stepping over private boundaries." InuSha retreated a couple of steps away from the deviously handsome figure, needing the breathing space to clear his head. "I think I need to return back inside." InuSha politely eased off the jacket, handing it back to his owner. "Good night to you." With his head up high, chin jutted out and made to walk away.

He'd only made it several feet before long fingers wrapped around his wrist. "Wait, I didn't mean to—Ah!"

"What the—Arg!" That's when the weirdest sensations roared to life. The feeling flared and sparked a wild abundance of connecting wires that—had InuSha and Sessho reeling in place.

InuSha felt his insides spiraling, flexing in ways sure to be considered dangerous. His mind traveled. Rotating emotions carried from all around his mind from pain, agony, despair, saddess, none of them sparing him the flood of infliction. There was a gravity pulling force, dizzily shaking him off his feet and before he knew it, his body weighed too heavy for him to balance. He couldn't catch himself before colliding on the concrete floor and going unconscious.

Sessho's predicament was no less strange as he swayed and grunted on the balls of his heels, a pounding migraine suddenly surfacing in his head and draining every ounce of his body strength. Something was dragging his body to the ground, something—something strong as if energies coiled around his body and pulled him in such a way that he landed alongside InuSha's body, his hands still locked around his wrist and the last thing he saw was a flash of ash white hair and the spill of red blood.

_There was an endless abyss. The skies were dark. There was not a single shred of light. The world was so silent, so empty. The emotions were vacant of all feelings except pain and a wicked desire to be wanted. An agonizing dread like no other grasped the majority of this darkness and there in the center was the subtle suffering light of two souls, dimming and flickering as best they could._

* * *

_.…Inuyasha, my fair beloved…so weak…so alone… _

_Sesshomaru….I feel…so much pain…._

_Be still now dear onr….it'll go away soon. It will…I promise._

_The souls twinkled in the pitch black, so far and yet so near. A barrier was built between them. Within reach they both were and all they could muster was a mere look._

_I miss you brother._

_And I you, young one. More than you can ever know._

_There was pain, oh so much pain. A stab, a wound that dug so deep, the trail it left was jagged and evil. It was the barrier keeping the souls apart. Their battered, beaten spirits mourned the loss of its soul mate's touch for now that they'd found each other, another obstacle lied before them._

_Oh Sesshomaru…_

_Inuyasha…._

* * *

"Will he be alright doctor?"

A sigh was heard. "Hard to say, his vitals are showing improvement and…" the rest was swallowed deep by a hollowed cavern as mental connections tried to find landing in the midst of what was going on.

"Just give him time to rest. I don't recommend him leaving here until we get full understanding for his sudden collapse."

"Yes of course."

There was a few more words exchanged and soon the click of a door. InuSha's mind flew between delirium and mild recollection as he wearily blinked in and out of darkness. A dip on the surface he was perched on fell harshly by his side before a suffocating hold griped around his jaw and the pressure of smooth fire moistening his lips. It hurt, it stung, the pressure dampened and punished his lips to splitting, even as he whimpered for relief.

Slowly he opened his eyes and squirmed under a weight flattened over his chest before ripping his mouth free, "N-Naku," He muttered nervously stuck between a slumber weakness and dread. "Please don't…"

Said man looked his husband's face, mouth thinned grimly as he stood from the bed and went to lock the door to the hospital room. InuSha's head rolled to the side, expression gradually morphing into fear and panic when a belt buckle clinked and pants unbuttoned. "Naku, w-wait," InuSha weakly tried to sit up but could only manage supporting himself on his elbow as he backed away from the lethal glare. "You promised. You said you wouldn't—"

"You seem to think I'm one to be messed with Sweetheart," Naraku hissed venomously. "Do you take me for a fool? How I find you laid as you are with my rival?"

"Naku it wasn't like that I swear."

"And what am I to believe?"

"_Me_! Your damn husband, you're supposed to believe _me_ when I say what happened." InuSha's vocal cords shook, his head spun. "D-do you really think I'd just cheat after you tried to yank me around like some cheap whore? I left to get some air and he followed."

Naku barked a short laugh, "That's the best one you've came up with yet, but I know what I saw. If only you'd listened."

"Naku please, just think for a second." InuSha pleaded. "I love you no matter how much you disregard me as your spouse, but for God's sake would you just understand what I'm trying to tell you? I did nothing with that man. Sessho was—"

"Ah so we're first name terms are we? Splendid." Naku approached dark eyes deadly. "Let's see if my name is just as memorable.

"No…" InuSha backed against the bedpost, eyes wide with angry tears. "You fucking promised!"

"I did promise…" Naku's pants dropped to the floor, with the long leather belt still held in his grasp. "But apparently you need a quick reminder as to who you belong too."

"….Naku…no." A yank dragged his lithe body to the center of the bed.

Naku pounced on his, straddling his waist with bed high above, "You think you can just do as you want whenever you want after all I'd done for you?"

"N-No I didn't," InuSha sobbed, struggling to pull his hands free from the vise grip.

The belt rose, InuSha's eyes grew impossibly wide.

There wasn't a single being within a several meter radius of that room. They knew what monster lied within those walls. For the sake of their own jobs, no one was near. Not a single person heard the painful groans or the screams for help.

**Thank you for reading. Please review your thoughts. **


End file.
